Heilig :::sequel to Hidden Scars:::
by Extraho
Summary: Billy's revenge was icy but was it enough?When his mom dies he returns to Detroit only to encounter a past and a family he thought he lost a long time ago.Is his heart ready to heal? How will Bobby deal with not being the oldest brother? all warnings
1. Chapter 1

Story summary; Billy Darley's revenge was a cold one, but was it enough? When his mother dies he returns to Detroit...only to encounter a past and a family he thought he'd lost a long time ago. His mother left him a letter with the words he has been longing to hear for seventeen years. Is his heart ready to heal? How will Bobby deal with not being the oldest brother? m/mm/f m/m n/c mpreg...you name it. all warnings.

the prologue is originally a four chapter Death Sentence fic i wrote. this story is a continuation of that fic, enjoy.

Summary for prologue; Death Sentence. Billy Darley shows his scars proudly. All except one. Revenge is a dish best served cold, and this one has been in the freezer for a while.

_ITALLICS _are flasbacks!!

* * *

"So who the fuck did it?" Billy snapped at his gang.

"It wasn't B-Street, Billy." Jamie said.

"It wasn't the Hall, I would know about it." Heco joined in.

"Unless you were high." Billy replied and sat back.

"I wasn't high!" Heco snapped and slapped his arm, showing that there were no recent needle marks.

"My sister said she saw some fucker in a suit, just chillin'." Tommy said, catching Billy's attention.

"How many suits do we see at Stokely-fucking-Hall." He said and stood up, walking towards the bar. He picked up at newspaper and flipped the pages a few times until his eyes rested upon a too familiar face.

--

_Billy and Nick stumbled in the door to Nick's hotel room, giggling as they kissed briefly, but hungrily. Nick pulled off Billy's hat and latched onto his neck. Billy grabbed the collar of Nick's sweater and pulled it over his head, exposing a tanned, muscular and delicious upper body._

_Nick grinned and tore off Billy's shirt, making the buttons fly in every direction, wrapped a solid arm around the slim waist and yanked him in for a deep kiss. Billy responded without a hitch, moaning deep in his throat, arching into the warm touch._

_"I'm ready," he moaned against Nick's lips. "I need you…."_

_Nick pulled away and tilted Billy's face up to meet his. "Are you sure?" he asked seriously._

_"Yeah." Billy nibbled his lips adorably. "I'm sure."_

--

Memories flooded Billy's mind. His hands shook slightly as he took in the picture of the man that ruined his life. Twice.

--

_  
Nick lifted him up; his hands folded underneath Billy's bum and carried him to the bedroom. In a fluid motion he set Billy down on the bed, laying himself heavily on top of him as they kissed deeply._

_Billy's fingers fumbled with his belt while Nick pulled the masses of denim off of the slim legs and tossed it, chains and all, onto the floor. Billy made a sound of surprise as he was flipped over onto his stomach and yanked back by his hips to lay spread out on Nick's lap._

_"Ahmm." Billy moaned as he felt a clothed hardness against his bum. Billy was nervous, and a bit scared. He only hoped it wouldn't hurt too much. It should be different right, when someone else did it, someone you loved?_

--

Billy blinked rapidly, took a deep breath and flicked his nose with his thumb. "You see, the funny thing is –" he walked back to the table, "- when one of us gets killed, we don't make the papers, but the son of the Senior VP of Star Fish Capital…woh weh…" he sat down and tossed the paper over to Jamie, "Go talk to your sister."

--

_Nick littered his back with small bites, leaving pink marks before he caught his lips in a hungry kiss. Billy didn't even notice when a slick finger was slipped inside of him, until the kiss ended._

_"Oh." He startled as he slipped in another._

* * *

Billy stood with his gun pointed at Lucas Hume, who was lying on the floor, his eyes flickering between the nose of the gun and the man holding it. He could tell the boy was…just a boy. No more than thirteen. Hannah Hume was lying next to him, crying and pleading, and it was annoying Billy to no end.

Nick Hume was struggling with getting to his feet. Once he did, he ran at Billy full speed. Billy turned and pointed his gun at Nick, but he didn't fire.

Clear ocean blue met sea-green eyes, and neither could look away.

--  
_  
Nick stilled. "Are you okay?" he whispered hotly against his neck. Billy nodded. It didn't feel too bad. It burned a bit, but it didn't hurt or tear him, so he was good. He bit his lip harshly as they moved deeper into him. He clutched the sheets, expecting pain, but it didn't come. Instead he felt a warm rush of heat in his belly and a steady pulse of intense pleasure washed over him. "Oh god…" he moaned. How? He was feeling pleasure from the inside. He hadn't thought it truly possible. The only sexual pleasure he had gotten was from his own hands, but this…this was simply amazing. It felt so good when Nick slipped another finger past the ring of muscle._

_--_

Billy walked up to Nick, pressing his gun harshly to his throat. Nick didn't bat an eyelash. Billy stepped right up in his face, he could feel the older man's breath against his lips.

--

_Billy keened loudly and pressed back, making Nick chuckle. "Be patient, my love, patience." He pulled away, removing his fingers from the hot cavity. "Still sure?' Billy nodded with confidence. Everything had gone so much better than he had expected. He felt something hot and blunt press into him. "Relax, sweetheart." Nick soothed softly and stroked his thighs._

--

Billy felt electricity shoot through him as Nick's lips softly brushed his own, making every hair on his body stand on end. His anger and hatred deflated, leaving him feeling empty, lost and helpless. Sighing loudly he side-stepped him and walked a few step away from them all. Rubbing his fingertips across his scull he sighed again.

"Let's go boys. I think we made our point."

--  
_  
Billy shuddered and his eyes rolled. Whimpering, he buried his face in the crook of Nick's arm, lapping the salty drops of perspiration._

--

"Billy –" it was Heco speaking, "I though we were gonna ghost these fuckers!"

Billy snarled, "I'm not in the fucking mood! Okay?" Billy once again reminded his crew that he was the youngest amongst them with his emotional outburst, not unlike that of a teenager.

"Billy, he killed Joe." Bodie said quietly.

"Just get in the car." Billy said, his voice void of any energy or vengefulness.

--  
_  
"Relax, rest…breathe." Nick soothed and kissed the base of his neck, nuzzling the honey-blonde hair._

_--_

As they drove back to Stokely Hall, Bodie, who was sitting in the front seat saw the unshed tears in Billy's eyes.

--  
_  
Billy shivered as Nick's hot breath caressed his neck. Okay, this hurt a tiny bit. Not nearly as much as he thought it would, but it still burned. Billy forced himself to relax and felt Nick's thick length slide into him. His inner muscles ached from the strain._

* * *

A few days later Billy let himself into Nick's house. Knowing they – the wife and the kid - would be asleep. Only Nick would be awake, like always. He would get up every night at 2:20 and get something to drink. It was without fail and you could set your clock by it.

Billy wasn't surprised to see Nick in the kitchen. Nick didn't seem too shocked to see him either. He just blinked a few times before he turned back to the fridge and found a carton of milk, another glass and the Nesquick chocolate powder. He mixed it together and handed Billy the cup, their fingers brushing as Billy accepted it.

--  
_  
Gently, but firmly, Nick gripped Billy's hips and pressed deeper, so that the crown of his cock was hooked just above his prostate, pressing it firmly, while the thick vein on the underside pulsed against it._

_--_

"You've changed." Nick said his voice raspy.

"So have you." Billy whispered back.

--  
_  
Billy stiffened, releasing a shuddered breath, and Nick murmured soft words while caressing the creamy skin on his body. After a few moments Billy relaxed again and they enjoyed the tranquillity of the feeling._

--

Nick let his eyes travel across Billy, noting all the changes. "Why'd you shave your hair off?"

Billy didn't answer. He just shrugged non-committing. "Why'd you shave?"

"I felt it was time for a change." Nick replied.

"There you go."

Nick sighed, "You didn't come here just for a midnight chat Billy. Those days are over."

"I did actually." He stirred his chocolate milk, "It's perfect. You never forget."

--

_As Nick thrust carefully, rocking into him. Billy spread himself wider and settled on his elbows. Every thrust met a barrier of tight muscle inside him, but soon, after much gentle coaxing, Billy felt something in him give, and open for his partner._

--

"Why didn't you kill us?" Nick asked.

"I just couldn't." Billy replied.

"Why?"

"I guess a part of me still loves you."

_--_

_  
Nick hissed as he sank deep into the tight heat. Billy gasped and tightened his legs around Nick's thighs, the soles of his feet touching his bum. He couldn't believe how full he felt. He could not help but put a hand to his stomach. God, he could feel Nick moving in him against his hand as he worked up a sweat "Nick…" he moaned his name loudly. "Harder please!" Nick complied, setting up his pace, his crown dragging across the sweet spot at every thrust._

_--_

"You destroyed me." Billy gazed at the older man, "Why did you hurt me?" his voice was quiet and shaking slightly. "Why like that?"

--  
_  
Nick held Billy hips tightly with his hands and thrust hard, staying still inside him when he couldn't go any further. Billy's head dropped onto the bed, his messy blonde hair covering the pillow, and sucked in a breath, his face screwed up with pleasure._

_--_

"I don't know."

"That's not good enough."

"I know."

--

_"AH, please." He pleaded. Nick repeated the powerful thrust, making Billy mewl and shudder around him. He thrust again, harder, just as Billy rocked back against him. Billy winced as his belly tensed in discomfort, but he didn't say anything. He probably just hit a tender spot. He tried to relax and open up for his lover as he thrust again._

_--_

Nick sighed and looked away. He knew he had screwed up everything for Billy. He had been a good kid at fifteen. He had good grades and pretty normal, if a little small for his age.

"All I can say is that I'm sorry." He offered.

Billy rubbed his eyes tiredly, "I'm a complete failure." He said, "I tried so hard with Joey…to give him a future, but all he wanted was to be like me…"

--  
_  
"Nick – slower – ow!" Billy's arms gave out as he lost his balance and fell onto the soft mattress. A second later Nick was on top of him, flush against his back, moving deeply. Billy wiggled and tried to get away from the ache building in his middle. He wasn't hard anymore, as the discomfort became too much._

_--_

"Billy…" Nick moved to embrace the younger man, forgetting their situation, and for a brief second their recent past. Billy let him and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

--  
_  
"Nick, stop, – stop," he pleaded. He cried out sharply and tears started leaking from his eyes when his belly exploded in pain, as Nick went as deep as he could, hitting the top of his channel hard._

_--_

Billy breathed in his scent deep into his lungs and could feel Nick doing the same. The familiar scent went straight to his head.

--  
_  
Billy felt genuine fear rise in his chest. He struggled to be freed of the heavy man on top of him. He had loved how Nick was so strong and solid, outweighing him by at least 20 kilos. Yesterday he had loved the feel of his weight on top of him as they curled up in front of the TV, but now it was crushing him. The air was being knocked out his lungs. He clawed at the arms that were braced on either side of his head._

_--_

Slowly they pulled apart and Nick sat down on the chair next to Billy, their thighs touching.

"If Joe had been anything like you, he'd be at Harvard now." he said quietly.

--  
_  
Air rushed to his lungs, making his head swim, as the weight shifted. "Nick…" he whimpered, tears streaming down his cheeks, his long messy hair pooling around his head. Calloused hands seized his wrists and pinned them above his head. A harsh thrust rocked him further up the bed, bowing his back and knocking his shoulder into Nick's elbow._

--

"I can dream, can't I?" Billy said and sipped his chocolate milk. He hadn't had any in years. Not since his little brother stopped insisting they'd buy it.

--  
_  
He felt a sharp pain accompanied by burning heat fill his bellows and for a moment he thought it was over, a second later he realized that it wasn't, but he had torn badly and that it was his own blood that was filling him._

--

"It could have been reality..." Nick trailed off, not really knowing what to say, knowing nothing would be enough.

--

_Billy sobbed in desperation and yanked at his arms. "S-stop - Nick, please…" his please fell upon deaf ears. Sounds started to float away from him, and he felt like he was under water. Feeling disappeared from his body. He felt like he was floating above himself, observing. Everything was padded in compact cotton._

--

"Do you ever think about it? About us?" Billy asked, looking up at Nick.

"Yeah, I do."

"And…?"

"I miss you."

--  
_  
He watched himself struggle and cry silently as his vocal chords failed to respond. The sun was starting to rise by the time he felt awareness rush back to him. He was lying on his side with Nick spooning behind him and a healthily muscled arm curled around his seemingly tiny waist in comparison._

_--_

"Nick?" a soft and sleepy female voice carried through the kitchen. It was Hannah. "Why have you been gone so long? I worried." She whined.

Nick closed his eyes and exhaled. "I'm fine sweetheart."

--  
_  
His stomach flipped, making him nauseous when Nick grunted in his sleep and pulled him tighter back against his naked body. He tried to move, but his body hurt too much. What felt like Witch Shots shot through his spine. He could feel dried blood on the sheets and on his thighs, but the blood further up, between his legs was still warm and wet, running freely along with the white fluids leaking from him still._

_--_

"Oh my god. What's he doing here Nick?!" she gasped, a look of horror on her face.

"We're just talking." Nick sighed tiredly.

"He killed our son! How can you talk to him?!"

Nick sighed again, "He didn't kill Brendan, Hannah. His brother did."

"Oh and that makes it so much better!" She snapped sarcastically, "And what do you have to talk about anyway?"

"Old times." Billy said raspily, "We go back a long way."

--  
_  
He grit his teeth and managed to pull himself out of the bed and onto the floor, away from him. He grabbed his trousers and tried to get them on, succeeding with much difficulty. He crawled the few meters to the bathroom and grabbed a small washcloth to halt the bleeding. He hissed in pain as he laid it between his cheeks, against his torn opening.  
_

--

"How long?" Hannah asked warily.

"About….Nick?"

"Eighteen years." He replied.

"You've been involved in gangs for eighteen years?" Hannah asked in disbelief.

"Nicky's got quite the dark past…" Billy chuckled, "But no, he'd little to do with it. It's just…" he looked at Nick with an odd look in his eyes "…us."

Hannah gasped at the way he said 'us'.

--  
_  
He tried to stand up, but his shaky legs gave out before he could take more than a few steps. Pain blasted through his body as he hit the red carpet on the floor. Tears were wetting his eyes, but there wasn't enough left to actually let him cry and he couldn't scream because he had no voice. Though, he supposed that was a good thing, as he didn't want to wake… him again. Sadly, the three fates were not on his side a Nick stirred and opened his eyes.  
_

--

"What do you mean 'us'?" she asked and looked at Nick, "You've been cheating on me?" her voice quivered.

"It was only once." Billy said and stood up. He walked up to her, stopping by her side. "When he raped me." He whispered softly in her ear.

--  
_  
The older man blinked blearily and pushed himself up to a sitting position. "Why are you on the floor?" he asked._

--

Hannah snapped out of her daze and stared at Billy, who was now by the entrance door, "Do you expect me to believe that? A big guy like you? You're both taller and heavier than him –"

Billy paused by the door, his eyes resting on Nick, who was sitting quietly by the table, his finger caressing the edge where Billy's lip had touched the glass.

"I was fifteen," he said quietly.

Hannah lost all colour in her face. She looked at Nick, hoping he would protest, but he only looked away, biting his lip. Tears started slipping from her eyes. "Nick?" her voice cracked audibly. Receiving no response, she ran up the stairs.

--

_Billy felt panic overtake him and he struggled to his feet, stumbling to the door, grabbing a black tee off the ground. He glanced briefly at the man he had loved… still loved… then he ran.  
_

Billy slipped out the door.

--

_Billy collapsed as the doors to the lift as it closed behind him. He could feel blood trickle down his thighs already. His car was just on the other side of the street, but it was still too far to walk, he had little choice though. Billy just hoped that there wouldn't be anyone there when he got home._

--

He closed the door behind him and walked down the path, breathing in the cool night air.

--

_The doors beeped and he pulled himself to his feet again and stumbled out of the bloodstained lift. He left the hotel without meeting the staring eyes of anyone who saw him. He knew his jeans were spotted with blood and that the bruises around his slender wrists attracted attention.  
_

--

The sudden rush of oxygen and relief went straight to his head.

--  
_  
By the time he reached his car he was dizzy from blood loss. When he came to home he just made it to the bathroom. He struggled out of the black tee – it was Nick's – and the bloodied jeans and shakily bumped random buttons in the shower and sank to the cold tiled floor. It didn't matter if the water was too hot or too cold. He just needed to wash. To be clean again. To be pure and untouched again. He scrubbed until his skin was red and sore. He didn't have any soaps, lotions, or even shaving cream left to wash himself with. Eventually he turned off the freezing water and wrapped a huge towel around himself._

--

Billy stared at himself in the mirror, seeing only the face of a boy. His eyes were still the same; that of a fifteen year old. Even after all these years he could feel Nick's hands around his wrists, holding him down, but his heart ached for him still. He could feel his heavy body draped over his back, but the comforting scent he had smelled when they embraced was still the same. He knew it was wrong of him to feel that way.

Without hesitation he picked up his razor.

--  
_  
Sobbing soundlessly, he curled himself into a shivering ball, as small as possible, in a corner of his room, feeling too exposed on the bed, wanting to disappear. The adrenalin from the panic that had overwhelmed him as Nick woke up was wearing off and he could feel every horrible violent ache in his body. The room was spinning, pictures and posters blurry and unclear. Every sound was muffled and the frantic knocks of his mother on his door went unheard as he drifted into darkness in a pool of his own blood._

--

He finally had closure.

--  
_  
His eyes fluttered open to see a white roof. The smell of anti-septic filled his nose. A small distressed noise escaped his lips, attracting the attention of the man sitting by his bed._

_"Billy-boy?" A rough hand embraced his own. "You're in the hospital…you scared me real bad there boy." Bones said roughly, laying Billy's pale and soft hand against his unshaven chin. He had obviously not left his side._

_"Daddy…?"_

_The door opened to reveal a blonde woman, "Oh sweetheart, you're awake!" Evelyn gasped and rushed to his side._

_"Mama…" tears began to slip from Billy's eyes, but for once, Bones didn't say anything, only dried them away with his hand._

_"I'm here William. I'm not going anywhere." His voice thick with emotion. He had been so close to loosing his boy. Evelyn stood behind him, hands clasped on his shoulders, looking down at their son._

_--_

The razor slid smoothly across his chin, taking the dark blond beard and about ten years of his age with it. A new chapter in his life had begun…and it was about fucking time.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few months later that Billy came into the Four Roses only to see his gang all huddled up around something or the other. "Now what's so interesting I don't even get an hello?" he snarled. Billy might have turned a new corner and rid of personal demons, but he was still Billy Darley, one dangerous son of a – well, Billy's mom was a delightful lady, but you get the point.

"Hume's are divorcing." Heco murmured as he skimmed the article.

Billy stiffened in his steps. He was not very interested in anything that had anything to do with Nick right at that moment. He had changed a lot in the last few months. While he still looked scary beyond what was normal, he was nearly smooth shaven and his hair was longer. The guys had thought it was fitting that his hair was as wild as he was.

"Damn Billy. How did you pull that off?" Dog asked, "You said you'd gotten your revenge, but this is genius. How'd you do it?" The gang nodded in agreement. Breaking up a family was more of a revenge than just ghosting them.

"You really want to know?" Billy asked.

"Of course we do!"

"Give me a Kennedy's Miguel." Billy told the bartender and sat down at their usual table, a few seconds later the Spanish bartender slid the glass of whiskey to Billy. "You sure?"

"God dammit Billy! Just tell us!"

"Fine fine…" Billy swirled the amber liquid in his glass, trying to figure out were to start. "I've known Nick Hume for…" he took a deep breath, "- nearly nineteen years."

The bar was silent as the grave. The gang just stared at their leader, waiting for the punch line. Finally Bodie spoke up. "Nineteen years?"

Billy nodded, "Yeah."

Heco blinked rapidly, "But that's longer than you've known any of us!"

"I know."

"but…how?"

Billy sipped his drink and let his eyes rest on his friends…his gang. These men had taken him in and watched his back for nearly ten years, without asking any questions. It was time to give something back. Even if it was just a tiny bit.

"I met him back in Detroit when I was fourteen…"

--  
_  
Billy really hated ice-skating. He was a musician, not a hockey player, but his friends never seemed to understand that. No matter how much he protested, they would drag him onto the ice and make him play. He wasn't even any good! His friends had left now and it was only him and that guy sitting on the bench watching him. He didn't really know why he was still there. To prove Sweet wrong perhaps._

_Billy Mercer-Darley did not suck at anything! He might not be the best, but he didn't suck. It certainly didn't help that he was so small – compared to the other guys at least. They were huge – compared to him. They all thought he was real brave when he had his tongue pierced a few months back, but now he was just Billy again; the musical progeny of Detroit Tech High. He had gotten signed a few months back and was working with some other guys to piece together some songs. They hadn't gotten real studio time yet, but they had a studio to play around in and record demos and samples that they could work with later._

_Billy slid on the ice, back and forth, round and round. The guy sitting on the bench stood up and jumped into the rig. Billy slowed down and studied the stranger. "Hey," he said._

_"Hey there, I saw you play earlier." The guy said. He was very tall...and broad…and fit...with smooth black hair and intense ocean blue eyes…why was he thinking that shit? He even had a rough goatee, just a few days old._

_"Yeah…I saw you sitting there…" Billy said awkwardly. He really didn't know what to say. This guy was in his twenties. They didn't talk to kids like him – even if they were future rock stars._

_"You really aren't that bad. Your technique is just a bit off. Though, just avoiding those guys so they don't level you with the ground is pretty well done." He chuckled._

_Billy scowled, "If you just came to tease me about being small you can piss off!" he snapped and turned to skate away, but was caught by the wrist by a warm hand. The touch sent small jolts up his arm._

_"I didn't mean to tease you –"_

_"You haven't even told me your name!"_

_"Neither have you." He countered._

_"Billy Darley."_

_"Nick Hume - you played down at the Retro last week didn't you?"_

_Bily blushed and nodded. The blush was for two reasons; The show at the Retro he'd been slightly drunk….and he did stupid and things that no fourteen year old should do when he was drunk. The second this was that he was standing in front of one of the best hockey players in the league…and Billy yelled at him. "Yeah, that was me. I was drunk!"_

_"You were good! Quite cute too!" he chuckled, "Now how about that hockey? Want some help?"_

_The gang was staring at him like he'd grown a second head. Spike shook his head, "No fucking wonder you whop our asses at hockey!"_

_"That's the same Nick Hume? I had his hockey card!" Bodie exclaimed._

_"I've got a signed …damn!"_

_"Yep, that's the same guy…" Billy said, his fingertips tracing the rim of the now empty glass._

_"Excuse me," Billy glanced up, only to see something he had never seen in the Four Roses; an old lady. Make that a classy old lady. A big old classy lady with grey hair, half moon glasses and a pleasant smile on her face. "Which one of you is Billy Darley?" An old classy lady he knew…but hadn't seen in nearly ten years._

_"Depends on who's asking." Bodie replied before Billy could say anything._

_"Miss. Grey, Social Services. I believe I have something that belong to you, Mr. Darley." She said and set her steely grey eyes into Billy._

* * *

_A/N; what do you think? worth continuing?_

the 'Four Brothers' will join the plot line in a few chapters


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure we'll find him?" Murtagh asked the social worker in the car next to him.

"I don't know, Murtagh." She replied honestly, "I have not spoken with him in years, but I was informed that this was his current…" she eyed the tattooed men polishing guns on their porches while the children played. There was something fundamentally wrong with that picture. "…address." She glanced over at the dark haired teen.

"You think he'll be glad to see me?" he asked uncertainly. Miss. Grey was just about the only person he allowed himself to let his guard down around. He'd only met her a few weeks ago, but she had an air of motherness about her that made him feel that she really did want what was best for him. Murtagh had been to many shitty foster homes, but the last one was the worst. The Morzanzon's were just a tiny bit…absolutely crazy. Especially Morzan Morzanzon. That man was responsible for the long scar the teen now had long his ribs.

"I never told you this…but I suppose its time…it's not Billy's fault that you ended up in the system. He didn't give you up. He didn't have any intention of giving you up. Not you, and not your brother."

"Brother?"

"Yes, you have a twin brother. A nurse thought Billy was too young and too irresponsible to be a single parent, so she took matters into her own hands and stole the two of you away. Your father made quite a stink about it. He even gave the president a right good whipping…he never gave up the search for his boys….until the police put a foot down."

"So…when did you realise I was…me?"

Miss. Grey glanced over at the boy. "I'm not quite sure…it must have been when I saw you up on stage. You looked just like him." she smiled sadly as she pulled into a parking lot and stopped in front of a girl. She rolled down the window, "excuse me, in which flat does Mr. Darley live in?"

The girl glanced up at her and arched a brow, "Which one?"

"William."

"We don't have no William Darley." She muttered and turned away.

"Hey!" Murtagh leaned over, "You tell me where the fuck he is or I'll rip you a new one lass." He sneered.

The girl was stunned as she stared at the dark haired boy. He was the splitting image of…Billy Darley.

"You mean Billy? He doesn't live here anymore. He's set up at Stokley Hall…it's still in repairs though…you'll probably find him at the Four Roses….its a bikers bar just down the street." She said shakily.

"Thank you." Miss Grey said politely and rolled up the window as she drove away. "You certainly look enough like him to scare people around here…makes me wonder…" she said with a small smile.

Murtagh snorted, "Sure you do…."

A few minutes later she pulled up outside the Four Roses. She rolled her eyes. "He certainly has a taste for dumps…"


	4. Chapter 4

--

Billy stood up and greeted her. "Martha, what brings you to the shittiest hole in Boston?

"You." She said shortly, "And this young boy." She stepped aside to show the young teenage boy who had just gathered up the courage to enter the threatening looking bikers bar. It wasn't the look of the bar that scared him. It was knowing who was inside of it.

All eyes were tainted on Murtagh. Billy frowned as the boy came closer. With every step he took, Billy's heart rate increased. When the boy was standing right next to Miss Grey, he stopped, looking at the big, tattooed and threatening looking men in front of him. He wasn't scared, but he was nervous. After all, the scariest looking one of them was the splitting image of himself. "Hey." He said quietly.

Billy didn't reply. He just stepped closer and cupped the boys face in his hands. He was about a head shorter than himself and his hair was dark and smooth, not wild and unruly like his own. But his eyes…his eyes were the clearest shade of sea-green he had ever seen. Gently he traced the soft and youthful features of his face. Across his brows, stroking his cheek and the caressed the pad of his thumb on the plump and red lower lip.

Murtagh could see emotions flicker in Billy's eyes, and wondered what they meant. He didn't have to wonder long, as his father pulled him into a tight embrace. Murtagh had never felt safer. Billy had never felt more relieved…happy…sad…ecstatic…complete.

--

When they finally pulled apart Billy turned to Martha, Murtagh still curled protectively under his arm. "How'd you find him?"

Miss Grey just smiled softly, "As soon as the police put the file in the Cold Case section, I took the opportunity. It was about time that sixteen years of hard work paid off."

"Is there anything is can ever -?" honest gratitude apparent in his expressive eyes.

"Seeing the two of you together again is enough Billy." She said kindly, "You certainly have grown." She said fondly and flicked a lock of his hair between her fingers. "I'd love to stay, but I have a child that needs to be picked up from an abusive household."

"Of course –"

"Though I do wonder…what are you up to with Stokely Hall…surely an old mental hospital is not much of interest to you."

Billy smiled, "It's a surprise."

"For me?"

"You'll be surprised, yeah, but I hope you'll like it as well."

Miss Grey chuckled, "I will be sure to come visit soo, good bye Billy. Come here Murtagh." She huffed. The teen smiled and slipped out from under Billy's arm and hugged the elderly lady.

"Thank you." He whispered before he slipped back into his fathers arms, who was more than happy to hold him tightly against him, making sure he was real.

"Scoot over boys," Billy barked, the gang moving over automatically. Billy pushed Murtagh in front of him so that he himself would sit at the end. "This is Bodie, Heco, Dog, Tommy and Alex, guys, this is Murtagh…my son."

--

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

"Fuck Billy! Since when do you have a kid?" Tommy exclaimed in surprise.

Heco smacked him at the back of the head, "Since a fucking long time Tommy!"

"You knew?"

"Heco rolled his eyes, "He's hardly a kid anymore is he?" he nodded towards Murtagh, "How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen." The dark haired teen said. He felt unnaturally safe under his fathers wing. He had always been the scary guy, the cool guy, the sexy guy, the trouble guy, but here he was a child, with his father and his friends. He wasn't an independent force, there was no need to be cocky and self assured, not yet anyway.

"Six – Goddammit Billy! How old were you when you had him? Ten?"

Billy scowled at his friend, "Fifteen."

Alex arched a brow, "You're passed thirty?" he asked disbelievingly. "I would have believed that before you grew your hair back out, but now, not so much buddy."

"You look just like Billy – no doubt. 'sides the hair, but I guess that's a good thing –hey!" Bodie yelped when Billy whacked him above the head.

Murtagh snickered, "I kinda figured. I scared the life out of some girl down by the blocks."

Alex snickered, "And what did you do?"

"She wouldn't tell Miss. Grey where you –" he looked at Billy, not knowing what to call him yet, " –where, so I said I'd rip her a new one if she didn't tell me –"

"No way! – tall girl, dark hair, ripped jeans and a tank top?"

"Yeah."

"What did she do?"

Murtagh shrugged, "I'm here aren't I?"

Billy snickered, the boy was his alright.

"You're not sticking around?" Heco asked.

"Nah, got to get my boy settled in - it's nearly midnight." He said and led the half asleep boy to the door.

Murtagh let himself be lead out into the cool night air. There were only two cars in the parking lot, one black and one red. Bobby whipped out his keys and pressed the button to open the locks of the black car. "Wow…" Murtagh breathed, "Is that yours?"

Billy smirked, "Yup; the only lady that stuck by me in thick and thin – besides my mother." He added. "Get in."

Murtagh crawled in on the worn leather seat in the front and made himself comfortable. Billy turned the heat on and sighed contently as the warm air filled the car up. Normally he would not have bothered but…he glanced over at the curious black haired boy next to him…he was finally parent again.

He didn't notice his son looking at whim while he drove, studying his features until he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N; as i said, this is a touch-and-go story, meaning i post as i write. thats why the chapters are short sometimes. i will finish the story though, have no doubt about it.


	6. Chapter 6

When Murtagh woke up, it was because the sun was cooking his eyeballs. He was laying in a pretty big bed. The sheets were soft and worn cotton and the cover was just heavy enough. The walls in his room painted a dark, but intense green, with black tribal patterns ghosting along the roof and in the corners. Murtagh stared at the pattern in fascination. It was quite captivating. They seemed to be moving on their own.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position to look around the room. Aside from the bed, wardrobe, empty bookshelf and a desk, the room was bare. Murtagh complimented the green colour, seeing as it was his favourite one.

He was still dressed in his tee and his boxers, something he was glad for. He didn't want his father to see the hideous scar on his upper body just yet. He wanted him to think of him as undamaged goods as long as possible.

He located his jeans on the chair by the desk and got out of the bed to get them. He startled as he felt the soft carpeting on the floor and looked down to find that his toes were buried in a soft, black, slightly furry fabric. Even though the Morzansons had been fairly rich, they had not been nice. The only things Murtagh owned were his guitar, his ipod and some clothes. Scratch that, the only things Murtagh owned was his clothes as Morzan, his previous foster father had smashed his guitar and stepped on his iPod.

Murtagh stuck his head out the door, curious of what he would see. The floors were made of dark wood, like in his room, wherever the carpet didn't cover it. He padded quietly into the kitchen, which was pretty big if you considered that it was joined with the sitting room. Murtagh grinned slightly. It was a bachelors pad. That much was for sure. He liked it. He really did. It was made out of dark wood, heavy furniture and the counter top in the kitchen was made out of black stone. He could not remember what it was called, but it was very masculine, but not over the top. He could picture a woman standing there, easily.

"Sleep well?" Billy asked as he saw his son enter the kitchen.

"Yeah – can't remember coming up though."

"Carried you." He replied shortly, "Eat up." He nodded towards a steaming plate of pancakes.

Murtaghs mouth watered and he slid into the chair and attacked the pancakes in a way only a starving teenager could.

Billy quirked a smile at the young boy, thinking that this should not have been the first time he saw his son eat. He would not claim to be a good cook, but after being on his own for god only knew how many years, he made it by. The boy had a healthy appetite, which he was happy for, because he was far to light. Had he bothered, Billy didn't think he'd have too much trouble actually carrying the teen up the six floors instead of taking the lift. Though, he supposed that it wasn't really going to change. He had been light as a feather as a teenager as well. The boy would fill out like he had.

Seeing Murtagh nibble on a piece of pancake, while gazing at him curiously, Billy was struck by how much his son looked like Nick. Just the way his smooth dark hair fell down on his brow jolted memories that made Billy's once stone cold heart ache.

--_  
_

_"What are you looking at?" Billy asked his boyfriend._

_"You." Nick replied and rested his head on his hand as he watched Billy doing his homework, his fringe falling into his face. The way his tongue would swipe over his lips what he was concentrating was sending small jolts through his groin._

_"You look like you want to eat me." Billy pointed out._

_Nick smirked and Billy's expression blanked out. Suddenly the teen scramble from the bed, and Nick leaped after him, catching him within a split second. They landed heavily on the floor, knocking the breath out of the slight teen as he got the 20 pounds heavier hockey player on top of him. Nick hummed and caught Billy's lips and nibbled on them. Billy mewled contently and wrapped himself around his boyfriend, enjoying the delicious friction between their bodies._

--

"What are you thinking about?" Murtagh asked.

"You." Billy replied honestly. Well, partially honestly. He wasn't about to tell him that he was thinking about how he almost got conceived.

"Why- ?" Murtagh was interrupted by a bussing sound.

Billy groaned, "Not even ten in the morning and someone's bothering me already – on a fucking Sunday!" he growled.

Murtagh giggled. He didn't quite know why. Billy seemed like the kind of guy you didn't want to be around when he was pissed, yet, Murtagh somehow knew that no matter how violate a temper he had, he would never hurt him. During the years of his life, Murtagh had developed a good, but slightly cynic, judge of character.

Billy leaned out the window to see who was there, rather, who's car was there. "What the fuck is she doing here…?" he said to himself. "Fucking bitch wont leave me alone…"

"Y'know, I don't think I'm going to develop any kind of respect towards women if you keep talking like that." Billy heard the grave voice of his son say. He turned to the teen, only to see an amused smile on his face.

Billy snorted, "Okay, just so we have it straight, you treat all women with respect, the exceptions are of course the ones who don't deserve it." he growled.

"And this one don't?"

"I'll be six feet deep before – "

"Before what Darley?" came an obviously tense voice came from the door.


	7. Chapter 7

"Didn't your mama teach you how to knock?" Billy snapped.

"My mama taught me to knock all right." Detective Walsh snarled back.

"Why don't you tell what I owe this visit for so we can bother get back to our lives eh? Detective." He sneered.

"Fine! Firstly, I want to know what you are up to, secondly, I have a search warrant of your apartment, thirdly, you are going to show me around this place, fourthly, Hannah Hume will be here to talk to you at noon and fifthly, who the hell is the kid?"

Billy raised how brows, "You should have been a singer. That's some serious set of lungs you got there."

"Just answer so I can get back to work."

"I thought you were here at work." Billy taunted.

"Work, as in, not a dead end." She sighed, "Look, Darley I'm tired of this cat 'n cat game. We ain't never gonna catch your for fuck all, only my boss don't seem to realise this, so here I am."

Billy narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the dark skinned woman, "What are you up to? I can smell an ambush a mile away and you know it."

Walsh snorted, "Of course you can, now answer."

"I'm not up to anything and I won't say you're welcome to search through all my stuff, but that doesn't really matter does it?" Billy said as he walked over to the kitchen counter, "I'll give you a guided tour of the entire mansion. I don't want to talk to Hume, especially not Hannah, and the kid, is my son." He sneered.

"That's a good one Darley. If you had any kids, I would know about it."

"Obviously you're not as good at your job as you think then." Murtagh snapped. He had decided quite early that he didn't like this woman one bit. He could understand his fathers dislike for her completely.

Billy held back a smirk. Oh yeah, the boy was his through and through.

Detective Walsh stared at the teen, studying his features. She glanced up at Billy, and then back down at Murtagh. "What's your name?"

"Tag." He answered shortly

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"You don't look sixteen."

"Fuc-"

"He's sixteen." Billy cut in with a strict look directed at his son. He knew he was being hypocritical, but works like that should not come from his little boy's lips. He held up a plate, "Pancakes?"

The offering was so uncharacteristic that Deteective Walsh didn't answer, she just stared. "You could not have been more than fifteen…" she said quietly.

"That's right." Billy replied, "They're getting cold – they're not poisoned either." He added with a smirk.

Walsh scowled at him, "I would not put it by you." He said and flipped her phone open, "Get up here and get started." She snapped.

"Aaw, you brought friends?" Billy mocked.

"Shut up Darley!" she snapped and took an offered pancake.

* * *

A/N forever sorry about the sort chapter. i will update as soon as i can. now. question. i'm on a new Death Sentence fic (i know, fucking kill me already!), but im moving into new territory. i ran it by a few friends and i got one "no', one "Maybe" and one , "YES!". its fucking strange and not quite my thing, but i got the bunny stuck in my head and it wont go away. so you gotta decide if im gonna keep it as a pet or shoot it dead. the summary + prologue is below. the summary that will show up is in _ITALLICS in the final two lines. _

* * *

Never Thought It Would Happen To Me

Prologue;

It's one of those romantic and tragic stories you hear about in school; the ancient Greeks, the Romans and their endlessly complicated plots and love stories. It was the kind of this you saw in films and read in your grandmother's raunchy novels, hidden under her pillow. It was the kind of thing I never thought would happen to me.

Bones said Darley's feel no fear, but I know he lied, because I've seen fear in my fathers eyes, I've seen fear in my uncles eyes, I've felt fear in my heart, and I can feel my sons anguish right in this moment.

They carried Billy away on a stretch, bloodied and shot to pieces. The guy who shot him got away. I could not leave him long enough to pick up a gun and plant a bullet in his head. I know the medics are dong everything they can for him in this small ambulance, but the flat beep on Billy's heart monitor is unchanging. His hands and chest is covered in his own blood, his mouth is open and has a tube stuck down his throat, but at least his eyes are closed.

They are trying to stop the bleeding, one is working on his leg, one on his arms and the others on his upper body. I can't help but think that Billy would line to have his artwork redone before he is cremated. It would not do to go to Valhal – home of the warriors – with ripped up markings on his skin.

I look up at him and my eyes meet fogged and disoriented sea-green orbs and the most beautiful sound reached my ears.  
_  
Beep… beep… beep… beep… beep_

_"Lindsey…." _A croaked, whispered sigh leaves his lips. He only just manages to reach out for me. I grab his hand carefully, only too aware of the bullet wound going straight through it. Tears run down my face as his beautiful eyes slips shut once more.

_I suppose it's time to introduce myself. My name is Lindsey Aren and I am Billy Darley's daughter – only he does not know that, and I swear, I didn't know when I fell in love with him. I don't know what to do now. Please, just hear my story. _

* * *

A/N; so what do you think? don't think i'll go to graphic on this one - unless you ask for it or i feel like writing one. so? YES! or NO! ?


	8. Chapter 8

A few minutes later four police officers in uniforms milled into the room. Murtagh noted how their eyes refused to meet his father and that when he greeted them with a steely look; they only mumbled a quiet "Mr. Darley."

Billy nodded as they stood before him, nervously shuffling from foot to foot. "Well get to it. I don't have all day! – and take your shoes off!" the officers all quickly toed their shoes off and left them by the door. Billy turned to Detective Walsh, "Sorry about the mess, I haven't had time to unpack."

"And what is that that you, the great Gang Lord of the East, have to do that you can't have someone do for you?"

Murtaghs jaw dropped.

"Well, we have to go shopping, for one, I have to sign Tag into school –" Murtagh made an unhappy noise, hearing the word 'school' through the fog of his shocked mind, but Billy ignored him, "I have to call my mother –"

His old man was a Gang Lord. Murtagh struggled to wrap his mind around the information he had just received. His father didn't seem to notice, as he didn't take his eyes off of the detective. He could not blame him. Murtagh would not take his eyes off of a cop in his home either.

"I get the point. Now, I want to see this place."

"Can I come along?" Murtagh asked. "I finished my breakfast," he added.

"Sure," Billy said, "put some shoes on. It's not cleaned up yet." Murtagh stepped into his shoes – worn Doc Martins – and slipped his hand into his fathers. Billy startled slightly, but squeezed his son's hand reassuringly. He had been talking with Martha on the phone before Murtagh got up that morning, and he knew the gist of what his boy had gone through.

He had no intention of being the 'buddy' dad, the super-nice dad or anything of the like no matter how much the boy had suffered in the past. He was not a nice guy. He was a Mercer and a Darley and he was proud of it. He was going to make Murtagh proud of it as well.

Bones had never been the ideal father for Billy – nor Joey for that matter - but he had stepped up to the plate when Billy needed him the most, he always did. Billy intended to do the same. He realised that his boy was starved for affection and needed a father more than anything. He set rules, made frames, and created a safe environment for him. He wanted to be the one he would go to when he had fucked up, the one he went to when he needed help with his homework. Billy had missed sixteen years of his baby's life, and it was sixteen years too many. He had carried his boy inside him for eight months and thirteen days. He'd felt it the first time they moved, the first time they kicked, the first time they got the hiccups – Billy snorted – his tummy had jumped! Well, technically he was his mum, but it wasn't like their dad - Nick – was around, was it?

"What?" Murtagh asked, curious of what had brought such amusement to his father.

"Just remembered the first time you got the hiccups." Billy said and stroked his thumb on the soft palm of Tag's hand affectionately.

"Oh," Tag ducked his head to hide his blush, "did I cry a lot?"

Billy shrugged, "Don't know – you weren't born yet,"

"I had the hiccups before I was born?"

"Yup."

"This is all very touching boys, but I'm on a schedule…"

"Right…this is the sixth floor –"

"I know that!"

"Shut up and let me finish!" Billy snapped, "You got the east wing – my apartment – then you got the office," he opened a door to reveal a big room with dark furniture, bookshelves that reached the very high roof, though, they were mostly filled with CD's and records. There were a few books as well, but most of the papery stuff were scattered around the room, waiting to be filed into the computer system.

"Oh look at this, evidence." Walsh said with an ironic glee.

"All of that stuff is building contracts and stuff like that…you wont find fuck all here." Billy said and walked into the front of the building. He pushed open the door and walked in, Tag still holding onto his hand. "This is the library."

Walsh's jaw dropped as she walked into the massive room.

"There you got fiction," Billy pointed to the left side, "Biology, physics, geography, math, and so on…got books on everything."

"Goddammit Darley! How can you afford this?" Walsh asked.

"I just can." He said and walked back out. "The third, fourth and fifth floor are dorms."

* * *

The officers up in Billy's apartment were busy as bees as they milled around the spacious flat.

"Y'know, I honestly didn't think there would be anything like this in Stokley Hall." Kasey said out loud.

"I think that goes for all of us…" Gordon grumbled back. "If a small time criminal can I live like this, I think we're in the wrong line of work." He said and set down a heavy box on the kitchen counter and started flipping through the folders.

"He's hardly a small time criminal. He's a Mercer. Y'know, like the Michigan Mauler – think they're related?"

"Don't think so. He's a New York Mercer – old Irish Mafia."

"You really did your homework didn't you?"

"Of course. He's the boss' no. 1. priority. Gotta know why don't I?"

"True, so how'd he end up in Boston?"

"The boss daughter hooked up with Bones Darley at Woodstock."

"Bones Darley was a hippe?" Kasey barked, "I'll believe it when I see it. Make love, not war. I'll believe that when I see Billy Darley and Nick Hume doing the dirty!"

He didn't receive an answer, so he turned around to face his colleague, "You find something?"

Gonrdon nodded, "You could say that," he said and flipped over a page, "At least now we know why he didn't ghost Hume for that fuck up with his baby brother."

"Why?"

Gordon waved him over, "Look at this…" he murmured and flipped over a few pages, "Hume used to play pro hockey back in the eighties and early nineties, but he retired – you know the rest. Look at the date of these"

Kasey jumped over a few boxes and came to stand beside his colleague, "Holy shit…it that?"

"Yeah,"

"Fucking hell!"


	9. Chapter 9

It was a photo album Gordon was holding. The officers were rendered speechless as the flipped through the album. There were so many pictures. Of them. Together. Kissing, holding hands, cuddling, smiling brightly at the camera.

"This is…."

"Darley and Hume…"

"Oh my god."

They reached the last page fairly quickly, "There are more." Kasey said and opened the envelope that was fastened to the end. He pulled out a few sheets of papers and a few pictures.

"What is it?" Gordon asked as Kaseys face lost colour.

"Birth certificates…" he said and handed the pictures over to Gordon as he finished reading.

Gordon didn't have words as he flipped through the few pictures. It was obvious that it was Billy lying in the hospital bed. His blonde hair was matted to his forehead and he was both pale and flushed at the same time. He lay curled up on his side with two babies tucked against his chest, looking deadly tired, but with a small smile on his face.

"For who?" he asked in a choked voice.

"Twins…Jack and Murtagh….Hume Mercer Darley."

The tense silence was broken by Sonny who came in from one of the bedrooms, "You'll never guess what I found he said and held up a stack of what looked like picture frames.

"Pictures of Humes and Darley's love-children?" Gondon asked, a shot in the dark.

Sonny made a face, "Wha -? No! why?"

"Cause that's what we found." Kasey said, "And birth certificates."

Sonny gaped, "You're having me on!"

"No shit man, look at this." Kasey said and handed over the papers and pushed over one of the photo albums.

Sonny flipped through them quickly, halting at a picture of Billy on stage and pointed at it, "I'll be damned, it makes sense now. Look at what I found." He said and handed them a frame each.

It was not a picture frame. In each of them lay a platinum disc…

"I thought it was a coincidence that his name was Billy Darley. I thought he just had the same name as a world class rock star. I nearly chocked on my coffee when I saw these."

"I though so to…"

"He's got boxes full of them, MTV awards, Comets, you name it. I-"  
They heard the door slam and heated arguing fill the air.

"It's non of your fucking business how I pay for it and –"

"Everything you do is my business!"

"No it fucking well is not!" Billy snapped, struggling not to loose his temper and scream at the annoying bitch. "Stay as long as you want Walsh, you wont find shit here!" He glared at the officers standing by the kitchen counter. His eyes fell on the box and the all too familiar frames. He snatched the birth certificates and pictures out of their hands and tucked them back in the envelope. He slammed the album shut and laid the frame face down.

Breathing heavily he flicked his nose, "You're outstayed your welcome. Leave."

"Oh no, I want to know what you got in there that's so important that we don't' see!"

"Boss, it really ain't –"

"Shut up Gordon! Let me see."

Gordon offered Billy an apologetic shrug.

Walsh pushed Billy's hand off of the dusty album. It looked like it had been buried down for years. Her eyes widened as she flipped through the album. When she got to the envelope, she chuckled mirthlessly. "Well, now I know why The Humes are divorcing. Nick had a dirty secret." She smirked, "Find nothing uh? I found out that you spread your legs for the man that killed your brother –" Billy's face reddened and he looked away "- and got knocked up! I'll be taking these." She said and waved the birth certificates and the pictures in the air, only to have them snatched from her by the teen standing behind her.

"My dad told you to leave." Murtagh said coldly. He glanced over the certificates, noting that what Martha had told him was true, he was born a twin, and to his surprise, that Billy – William - was written up as his mother and a Nicholas Hume as his father. He looked at the pictures, seeing a blond version of himself curled up on a bed with two babies tucked against his side. "Now leave."

Wash grabbed the album and tore the certificates and pictures from the teen, cutting his hands on the paper, and then she left.

"Look man, I'm sorry –" Gordon.

"Get out." Billy said, his teeth clenched and his hands resting on his hips. He didn't look at them.

The officers got their shoes on and left. Sonny stood awkwardly by the door, fidgeting, "I…just wanted to say I love your work man," he gestured to the frames on the counter, "and I'm sorry."

Billy sighed and shook his head, "Just go."


	10. Chapter 10

Murtagh stood in the middle of the quiet room, not knowing what to say. The day really had been a lot more eventful than he thought it would have been. He wasn't good with words. He never had been. He had always let actions speak for him.

Billy startled when he felt arms slip around him, and a head of soft hair tuck under his chin. With a sigh he wrapped his arms around his son and just held him tightly.

After awhile Murtagh giggled, "So you're a Gang Lord, uh?"

Billy chuckled and let go of the boy, "Yeah. That's what they call me." He rubbed his face tiredly, "I've got to set up gates." he noticed the faint trickle of red in Murtaghs hands, "Let me see that." He ordered. Murtagh showed him his hands, which were coated in red and sticky liquid. "Fuck, I'm gonna decapitate that bitch!" Billy hissed as he hurried to find his medic box. Yes, he actually had one. In his line of work, both minor and larger wounds were not unusual, and most of the guys would rather bleed out or get their cuts infected than take a ten-minute trip to the clinic. He had found out quickly that paper tore to easily and cotton just got stuck in the wound, so compressed linen with a cotton core would have to do. "Rinse your hands in the sink."

Murtagh complied the order and hissed as the cold water made contact with his skin. Billy dried his hands with a black towel and hoisted the boy up to sit on the kitchen counter. Murtagh was a bit miffed over being treated like a child, but he had the feeling that it was not because his dad didn't think he was able to take care of himself or that he was just useless.

He supposed it was something along the lines of what he was feeling. He'd never had a real dad, and now that he had one, he wanted to hide under his wing and just hide in safety. His dad was probably feeling the same – only in reverse; that he had lost him as a baby, and that he just wanted to wrap him up and curl around him, like he had in the picture.

All his life he had wondered what he would have been like if he had grown up with his dad. He wondered if his dad would still have been a Gang Lord if he hadn't lost them.

"This is gonna sting." He said and poured some voka on the dot of cotton. "I ran out of anti-sceptics the last time Heco decided to try to make dinner."

Murtagh giggled and hardly noticed the sting in his hand. What he did notice was his fathers careful handling of his injury. His dad had nice hands he noticed. Well, they were the same as his, only rougher and more solid, but girl had said that he had really nice hands.

They were lightly tanned from the summer sun and had tiny freckles. Even the slightly pink skin on their knuckles were the same. Billy put some narrow stick-on-stitches to keep the cut together, and put a patch on top of it before taping it stuck and repeating the actions on his other hand.

"They were just paper-cuts."

"They were deep ones." Billy replied and smacked the lid shut. "Do you have any stuff that needs picking up?" he asked.

"No…not really." Murtagh said sadly. Billy looked at him oddly. "Morzan smashed my guitar –"

"You play?"

"Yeah," Murtaghs eyes lit up, "I love it."

"I used to play to – not so often now though. Don't always have the time, but I try to keep from rusting too much"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now, I had planned some shopping for us – fuck!" Billy cursed as his phone rang. "What?"

_"Hey man, you coming in today or what?_"

""No, I'm busy."

_"doing what?"_

"Shopping." The line went silent.

_"Are you serious?"_

"Yeah. M'boy needs some stuff, so we're going shopping."  
_  
"You're not going soft on us are you?"_

"I'll still cut your arms off if you keep fucking around with that deal." Billy warned, ignoring Murtaghs grin.  
_  
"You'll still pick up the do' and drop it off at your old man's right, 'cause dealing with that fucker ain't a part of my job description man." _

"Yeah, I'll be by."

"_Bringing the scion?_"

Billy grinned, "Probably." With that he hung up.

"So I'm 'The Scion' now then?" Murtagh grinned.

"They seem to like you." Billy said and grabbed his jacket, sunglasses, car keys and his wallet. "Let's go shopping."


	11. Chapter 11

They were sitting in the car in the parking lot, both of them looking at the masses of people with dread.

"Do we have to?" Murtagh asked.

"Yes." Billy said, "Post ordering clothes never work."

"Okay…" Murtagh fell quiet. He didn't like shopping. "Can I ask something before we go?"

Billy glanced over at the boy, "Sure."

"Nick Hume…is he my other dad?"  
Billy stiffened, "Yeah. He is."

"Okay…what did that woman – Walsh mean?"

Billy swallowed, "Me and Nick ended badly back then…we broke up"

"That's the short version, right?"

"You could say that. Earlier this year, January, my father forced some of the guys to take Joey out on an initiation. He killed this kid, Brendan. He was Nick's oldest son." Billy sniffed, "Nick flipped and took Joey down, but Walsh wont take him for it."

"Oh…so I have brothers – more than Jack then?"

"Yeah, Lucas. He's…. fourteen I think. We don't get along too well."

Murtagh didn't say anything for a while, "And his wife, she doesn't know, does she?"

"She knows a bit, not much tough."

Murtagh nodded numbly, "What happened? With you and Nick?" Murtagh could see the colour drain from his father's face.

"That's a story for another time." He said shortly, "C'mon. we got lots to do."

* * *

Billy felt remarkably out of place in the mall. He could feel people staring at him. Of course, some knew who he was and some didn't. Most probably just thought they were hot. No one could deny that Billy Darley was one sizzling piece of man-flash – and he knew it. It wasn't just his ego, he knew he looked good, but he usually wasn't an asshole about it. Apparently, it ran in the family because Murtagh was carrying himself just like his father, with a natural swagger, squared shoulders and his head held high. There was nothing that indicated that he had just been told his father had killed his uncle, or that is uncle killed his older brother.

But yeah, Billy felt out of place. He was a grown man. With tattoo's, piercings, biker boots and leather jacket. Not to mention that his car definitely stuck out like a sore thumb amongst all the Honda's and Toyota's in the parking lot. Though, he really had no wish to fit in, in a place where boys wore pink – a lot of it – and girls behaved like six year olds, and dressed up like those Bratz dolls Heco's niece loved to much. Billy shuddered. He didn't really have much to worry about though. Between him and Nick, there was no reason whatsoever for that Murtagh would come home wearing pink and baby-blue – or worse; white! If the kid was gay, fine. It was none of his business who he decided to fuck – or get fucked by, but Billy drew the line at pink. A thick red line. Not gonna happen.

He took off his sunglasses and hooked them in his collar. "So where you want to go first?"

Murtagh shrugged, "I don't know. Haven't been here before."

"Makes two of us," Billy murmured and looked around, automatically seeking out cameras, guards and exits.

Murtagh looked at him oddly, "You've lived here god knows how long –"

"Ten years."

"-and you've never been to the mall?"

"I don't like the mall. It's like a cut-out of teen movie."

Murtagh laughed loudly, "I know what you mean. Step into pastel-hell in leather and chains."

"Carlings!" Billy exclaimed, "They should have something remotely decent, "FCUK as well."

"What about Gant?"

"College professors and bankers."

"Urgh!"

"Uh hu." Billy agreed as they walked into Carlings. Billy liked what he saw. It wasn't quite up his street anymore, but looking at Murtagh's face as the expressive green eyes took in the masses of rock-star clothing. Fifteen years prior, he had been ripped for wearing clothes like that. Billy shook his head, and chuckled. "Run rampant boy. You got a big wardrobe to fill up." He said and shooed the teenager further into the shop.

* * *

Immediately Billy was attacked by a shop assistant. In that second he decided that he didn't like that shop. The music was so loud he could not hear himself think, usually that would be a good thing, but not right at that moment. "Hello there," the girl made bambi eyes at him, "How can I service you?" She purred.

Okay, so Billy didn't look his thirty-plus, but being hit on by a fifteen year old was ridiculous!

"Red or green?" Murtagh called from the other side of the shop.

"Red!" the girl called back.

"Green!" Billy called.

"The red one is a nicer sweater."

"And it clashes with your eyes! The green has a better cut too – get a smaller size. It looks like a tent!"

"It looks nice!" the girl protested.

"If you don't shut up, we'll leave." Billy growled.

"I'm sorry!" a young man came to the rescue and stepped between the two of them. It was almost as if he sensed the older mans temper rising along with the temperature in the shop. "She's new. Doesn't know when to shut up. How can I help you?"

Shit, the kid talked fast! He looked to be around eighteen or nineteen. He was dressed in worn jeans and a simple printed tee, studded belt and sneakers. Good looking too, Billy noticed. "Kid needs a new wardrobe – complete one."

"Ah, yes. Any price limits?"

Billy studied the boy thoroughly, watching as the blush rose to his cheeks before he handed him his card. The boy took it and flipped it over. With an audible swallow he nodded, "Do you want some coffee while waiting, Mr. Darley?"

"No."

"Okay. My name is Lindsey, just call if you want something."

Billy smirked lazily, "Sure will – tell him I'll be back in an hour."

Lindsey just nodded and started to make his way through the shop with a fierce blush on his face.

* * *

"Hey, I'm Lindsey. Mr. Darley, assigned me to help you pick out everything you need –"

"Where did he go?" Murtagh asked.

"I don't know. He said he'd be back in an hour.

"Oh, okay." Murtagh said, slightly disappointed.

"Don't mope. We'll need that hour without big-brother looming over your shoulder," Lindsey said, trying to cheer the younger boy up.

"He's my dad…I suppose you're right though. And I do need help. I've never done this before…" he sighed and stared at the masses of clothes in despair.

"He's never taken you shopping before?" Lindsey gasped.

"I usually went with my mom." No point in mentioning that she was his adoptive mother "I'd just kick my feet up while she dressed me in whatever she wanted me to wear. No use trying to make suggestions…"

"Ah. She's that kind of mom. Urgh. Mine is like that too." He said while he picked up some tee-shirts and jackets. "Luckily my dad gives me free reigns. Your like that too?"

"Not really. He's pretty cool, but he's got rules too. I think so anyway…"

"What? You don't know?" Lindsey laughed.

Murtagh huffed, "I only met him yesterday!"

"Really? How come?"

"Long story."

"Ah – try these on" he said and dumped a bunch of stuff in Murtagh's arms, "We're going for the dark rocker style. You seem to be the type."

"O-key." Murtagh replied and staggered into the changing rooms.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Billy stalked out of the clothing shop and headed straight towards the Apple store while he dialled how many a number on his phone.

"Hey lassie, it's Billy – how man 'Billy's' did you give your private number to?" Billy snapped. "Listen Amy, I need some help here."

_"Did you get yourself into trouble again? You know I can't help if you screwed up!"_

"No, I didn't fuck up nothing. Walsh dropped by this morning with a warrant to search my apartment. She took some stuff I'd rather have back."

_"This isn't in my jurisdiction Billy."_ Amy sighed.

"It is actually. She took my boy's birth certificates – they're sixteen. What I need is to have Murtagh's name changed to mine and a new set of certificates, Official ID or something like that."

_"I can fix that…but you'll need to drop by."_

"No problem sweetheart."  
_  
"How did you find him?"_

"I didn't. Your mother did." Billy said fondly.

_"That black haired kid? I knew there was something familiar about him!"_

"Yup, that's my boy –hold on – I want that one." Billy said and pointed at a MacBook Air. "You there – yeah, no we're just out shopping."

_"For what?_"

"He doesn't have much stuff, so he's up at Carlings…I'm getting the stuff he does not need to come along for."

_"Like what?"_

"Laptop, cellphone – a bank card when we get the certificates back –"  
_  
"That could be a while."_

"I know. That's why I want the ID," Billy paid for the laptop and left the store.  
_  
"I have a trial coming up so I have to go –"_

"Just hand on a second –"Billy said as he saw someone he'd rather not talk to.  
_  
"Sorry. Gotta go."_ She said and hung up.

"Fuck!"

"Darley!"

Billy whirled around, a very fake smile on his face. "Hey Mrs. Hume! Just the girl I was hoping to avoid."

"I've been trying to get a hold of you –"

"Why do you think I haven't been at home?" Billy shot.

"I noticed, but now I found you." She said with an equally fake smile. "Could you at least try to be a bit polite? I have my son with me, and I don't think he'll recognize you with the hair."

Billy scowled at her. "I'm busy."

"Selling drugs, I'm sure –"

"I don't fucking well sell drugs. I don't do drugs and I don't make drugs. Got it?" it was the people who worked for him that did that shit.

"Right, that's not what Walsh told me –"

"Walsh has a tendency to twist the truth to fit her." Billy said blandly.

"Well aren't you a fiery one today –" she followed him, "Why are we going in here?"

"I need to by a phone – hey, uh…..that one." He said and pointed at a LG Shine "Hook it up on Netcom. Tag it for William Mercer Darley."

"Address?"

"It's in my file."

"You have an account here?

"Yessss." Billy hissed, his sea green eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Okay!" the cashier squeaked and billed the phone and put the card in. "The pin-code and number is in the box."

"Thanks." He said and left the shop, Hannah in his heels. He walked to the car and put the stuff in the trunk, "why are you following me?" he asked loudly as he walked back to the mall.

"Because we need to talk! I need to know-"

"Know what?"

"If it's true! How you met! When! Where! Why…?" the older woman suddenly looked tired. "I just need to know."

Billy grit his teeth and breathed heavily. His hands were shaking, whether it was from anger, annoyance or fear, he didn't know. The emotions were remarkably similar when it came down to it. "I haven't told my own mother about that…." He lit a cigarette and took a deep drag, calming his nerves. "I haven't told my father, brothers or even my own son – why the fuck should I tell you?"

"You have a son?"

Billy tried to control his breathing and calm down, "Two actually. Twins."

"If you have sons of your own, how could you take my Brendan away? Do you know how it feel to lose the most precious –"

Billy ripped the cigarette from his mouth, "I know how it feels. I know what loss feels like, I know what betrayal feels like. I fucking know –" he hissed.

"Then tell me! So I don't make the same mistakes."

"The same mistakes?" Billy asked with a snort, "The only mistake I made was falling in love. That's the grand secret. If you don't want to fuck up or life to fuck you over; Lock your heart and take care of yourself."

Hannah fiddled with her fingers and shifted uncomfortably. Billy let the cigarette burn out. "I still want to know. Please…" she pleaded with him.

"Mom!"

"Lucas –"

"Where did you go?" the boy asked.

"I was just talking to Billy here."

"We're done talking." Billy said.

"Oh no we're not!" Hannah snapped.

"What's with everyone talking back to me today? Is there something special about Sundays? Am I less likely to put a bullet through your scull just because god made today a resting day?" Billy hissed, two inches from her face. Suddenly he turned and stalked away.

Hannah felt genuine fear course through her, but she refused to back down.

"Why do you wanna talk to this guy mom?" Lucas asked.

"He knows something very important to me that I need to know, honey."

"Is it about dad?"

Hannah paused. Sometimes it surprised her how perceptive Lucas was. "Yes." She said softly.

"And what can Billy Darley know about dad that you need to know so badly?" he quizzed.

"If it's not true, then it does not matter." She said sadly.

* * *

A/N;

i passed my philosophy exam - 9 out of 10 correct, the concert was a success, i got asked to join a band, one of my stories got nominated in the 'best mpreg' category, and for the very same one, i got a request if it could be translated into Korean. on th eother hand, i got fired from my job flipps my boss off well, it's not like i actually had the time now that i have a band yay i just keep telling myself that. it _does_ make me feel better about it. your review would make my week perfect!


	13. Chapter 13

When Billy came back to Carlings he noted that he had only been gone for half an hour. "How's it going?" he asked. He'd gotten what he wanted done, and even managed to call his mother to inform her to set the table for two extra at Thanksgiving.

"You left me in hell." Murtagh replied tiredly, "I feel like I've been run over by a monster truck."

Billy laughed, "Can't be that bad,"

"Oh, he's pretty tired, Mr. Darley." Lindsey said as he came back with a pair of jeans. "Last one."

"Thank god." Murtagh moaned and reached his hands up. Billy grabbed him around his wrist and pulled him up. Murtagh giggled as he practically went flying off the ground. He grabbed the trousers and ducked into the dressing room.

Billy turned to Lindsey, "Show me what you got."

Lindsey beamed and laid out a bunch of different outfits and combinations of them. Almost every single item could be worn with just about everything. The best part; no pink and no checks. Lindsey figured that the half smile and court nod was the best he would get out of the man.

"So, you like?" he asked and worried his lower lip, painfully aware of how close they were standing.

Billy's eyes zoomed in on the wet and deep pink flesh, "Me like very much."

"Am I interrupting something?" Murtagh asked when he came out and looked between the two of them.

Billy looked up at his son, "No. Turn around." Murtagh spun obediently. Billy nodded, "Good. Pack it up."

Murtagh gaped, "All of it?"

"Yes. All of it."

"But-"

"No buts. Save them for later. We still got the rest of the day to go."

"Why do I get the feeling you're quite the taskmaster?" Lindsey asked.

"Most call me a slave driver"

Lindsey blushed, "Right, let me just –" he grabbed the clothes and hurried away.

* * *

"He's been really nice y'know. It's not nice to torture him." Murtagh commented snidely.

"I'm not torturing him."

"Yes you are. How the fuck to you think walking around with a hard-on is gonna feel? Its not like he can leave the shop to the new girl is it?"

Billy chuckled.

"Actually, since you think this is so much fun – I challenge you!" Murtagh exclaimed with a grin.

Billy's eyes lit up in amusement. The boy actually challenged him. No one ever did that. Having him around would be interesting. "Okay…what is the challenge?"

"Seduce him, fuck him – tonight and make him stay for breakfast." Murtagh replied.

"Breakfast?" Billy frowned.

"He has to stay the night and stay for breakfast."

"It's a school night."

"No objections about his age?" Murtagh raised a brow in mocking.

"He's legal and I'm not that old!"

"How old are you anyway?"

"Thrity-one."

"Damn. No wonder everyone thinks you're my big-brother. So we got a deal?"

"What will you do if I win?"

"Go to school…"

"and..?"

"Get good grades."

Billy raised a brow.

"Really god grades."

"Deal."

* * *

"So when do you get off?" Billy asked. The bags were packed up and he had paid already.

"In an hour…" Lindsey replied, the slight blush never leaving his cheeks.

"Come to dinner with us then," Billy said, "You deserve it. I don't think putting together wardrobes is a part of your job description."

"uh..okay. I mean – "

"Great! I'll pick you up here in one hour – you like Asian don't you?"

"Love it!"

Billy winked at him and left the shop to catch up with his son, leaving a flustered shop assistant.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Murtagh asked as he pushed the trolley with the bags in.

"He's joining us for dinner in an hour."

Murtagh chuckled and shook his head, "I don't know how you do it. Let's get this stuff to the car –"

"Actually, you need sports wear for school – and shoes." Murtagh groaned, making Billy laugh. "Just one hour and we don't have to see the inside of this place ever again."

"Ever?"

"Well, _I _don't ever. You're going alone next time."

"Where do you buy your clothes?"

"Not at the mall." Billy replied.

* * *

A/N; i'm moving this story to the Death Sentence category. i just realised that there is alot more of 'Billy - time' than 'Four 'Brothers time". i hope you still follow the story though. i'm counting two more chapters, then Jack & co enters the picture. i will change the category in a few days. if you put the story on your story alert list, you'll get the link to every new chapter in your inbox minutes after it is posted!!


	14. Chapter 14

~*~

Hannah was walking down the wide hall of the indoor part of the mall when she saw three men just walking into Wagamamas. One of them was Billy Darley, the other dark haired young man, and then a boy she was positive she had seen before. The frowned as the memory flimmered past her inner eye. It had been nearly twenty years ago, when she had only just married Nick.

~*~

_They were on their way to the car. Hannah had one last appointment with her doctor before they drove to Boston, where they had bought a house and Nick had just signed a five year contract with the city team. It had all happened so fast. She had gotten pregnant by a one-night stand with Nick. At first they didn't get along too well, but then, just a few months before Nick had said they should get married – for the baby. Hannah had agreed. It was better if the baby was born in wedlock. They were going to give marriage a try. Become friends, or something along those lines. If it didn't work out, it didn't work out. They had nothing to lose._

_Her attention was caught by a black haired boy walking down the sidewalk. He looked like he was walking towards death row. Whatever it was, she pitied him._

_Nick froze, his insides churning as he saw the boy and hurried towards him. "I just gotta talk to him sweetheart. Just saying goodbye." He said shortly. Hannah shrugged and got in the car._

_"Billy, what are you doing here?" He hissed, afraid that Billy might tell what he had done. He knew what he had done was horrible, but he was trying to do the right thing by Brendan, their son._

_"I –I need to talk to you." He said quietly, his voice shaking. He was wearing a black hoodie, something that struck Nick as odd, considering Billy rarely wore anything but skin tight clothing, or at least closely fitted._

_Nick shook his head, "No, you don't have to." he said and gestured nervously with his hand, his gold ring glinting in the sun, catching Billy's attention,, "Me and Hannah are leaving Detroit. She's pregnant and we need some new scenery. Got a contract with the Boston Rangers…" Nick studied Billy's face, but saw nothing. The boy was pale, and looked tired, otherwise fine. He had dyed his hair. Nick longed to reach out to touch it, run his hands through it like he did when they cuddled, but he didn't think Billy would allow him any physical contact after…that._

_After Billy's eyes settled on the narrow gold band on Nick's left hand, the only words he heard were 'me and Hannah,' and 'she's pregnant'. "You're married?"_

_Nick looked away, willing his voice to stay calm, "Yeah. Two weeks ago."_

_Billy was in shock. He blinked rapidly as he saw Nick walking away from him. "Nicky…" he felt anger, fear and pure pain rise in his chest as Nick started the car and drove down the street._

_Hannah frowned as she studied the boy. He was quite beautiful. A stunning creature, that was a given. Nick looked angry when he came back to the car. No, frustrated was more like it. He got in and put the keys in the ignition. She could see tears slipping down the boy's cheeks, the sun making them shine. She frowned as he clutched his stomach. His obviously swollen and round tummy…"_

~*~

Hannah gasped, clasping a hand over her mouth. Why hadn't she recognized him before? The seriousness of the situation began to dawn upon her.

~*~

The face of that crying boy had haunted Hannah for years. The image of his obvious sorrow had slipped into her mind at the strangest times. She'd asked Nick about it, but he'd always said the boy was just an old friend. It had been the flash of obvious pain in his eyes that had kept her from asking again. Thinking back, she had seen longing and regret as well as love.

Billy said the only mistake he had made was falling in love. She sat down on the bench and put her head in her hands. That poor boy. Nick couldn't have known. She was sure that if he had known, he would not have asked her to marry him. They had barely even gotten along for god's sake. If it weren't for her parents pushing she wouldn't have agreed. Nick hadn't spoken a word on the entire drive to Boston – and it was a long drive.

"Mom, are you alright?" Lucas asked as he came towards her. He had just dropped by the record store to buy a CD.

"Yes Luce, I just remembered something important."

"Oh, okay…"

Hannah rubbed her face and stood up, "C'mon, let's get home." She said and laid her arm around his shoulder.

~*~

* * *

A/N; i actually had the entire date written out for this chapter, but my laptop froze, and i lost it.... *cries* i've decided that i'm gonna move the story back and forth every few chapters, since i obviously cant make up my mind as of where to put it. now i just have to figure out the new layout *groans* only one or two chapters left before murtagh and billy head up to detroit people. bear with me.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N You can all thank Shoezies for the QUICK and not to mention LONG update. i promised that Nick would make an appearance here, and i keep my promises, even if i have to post two chapters at one. *grumbles* that's 1516 words for you. so there!

* * *

Billy woke up to the sound of his phone ringing on his nightstand. Blindly his hand fumble around, trying to find it. "Hello?" he mumbled sleepily, and a tad bit annoyed, into the phone.

"Mr. Darley, it's Mark Hallen, your attorney –"

"I know who the fuck you are – why are you calling me at –" he glanced at the clock on his nightstand, " -7 AM?"

"Uh, yes, I bring terrible news. Your mother –"

Billy's ears perked and he listened attentively. "Get on with it!"

"She was shot during a liquor store robbery. She didn't survive. You have my deepest condolences –"

Billy hung up and dropped the phone on the mattress. His entire body was numb. How could this happen. He had only talked to her the day before. He bit the insides of his cheeks. Willing the tears to stay put. When he felt the wetness on his cheeks, he huffed angrily and tore the covers off of his and stalked into the bathroom. He flipped the switches in the shower and sighed in relief as the hot water came pounding down on his shoulders. Somehow the sting of the water calmed him down. It wasn't until the skin on his finger pads were wrinkled that he realised how much time had passed. One of the things he had made sure of when he fixed up the old hospital was that the hot-water tanks were more than adequate. He flipped off the switches and grabbed a towel off the shelf and dried off quickly.

He paused slightly as he entered his bedroom. The boy was awake and looking quite peaceful as he looked at him. "morning." Billy greeted gruffly, not really in the mood for chatter. He opened the wardrobe and frowned as he decided on what to wear.

Lindsey frowned, both in worry and because of his sore body,"Not a morning person are you?" he asked, hoping he wasn't the reason for Billy's horrible mood.

Billy paused, his hand holding on to the towel around his waist, his hand resting on a black tee, "Only when they have a shitty start." He muttered. He pulled the tee shirt over his head and sighed loudly, flicking his thumb on the tip of his nose. What was his problem? It really wasn't the kid's fault that some hoodlum put a bullet in his mother, "Not your fault," he said shortly, "It's just not every day my wake-up call consists of my lawyer calling, telling me my mother's been shot." He said and pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Oh," Lindsey felt a short moment of relief before it was replaced by sadness and worry, "Are you okay?"

Billy glanced at him, "I'm fine."

Lindsey nodded, "Takes time before it sinks in, doesn't it?"

"I suppose." Billy replied, "Why don't you get in the shower? I'll fix up some breakfast…give you a ride home or to school – both if you prefer."

"I'd like that. Thank you."

"No problem…" Billy said, "Bathroom's through there," he pointed at the door and went to wake up his son.

~*~

"Nick?" Hannah opened the door to Nick's study, where he had spent most of his afternoons in the past months. Ever since that night Billy had dropped by for a midnight chat, their relationship had been strained.

"Hm?"

"Can we talk?"

Nick glanced up at her, looking more and more like the rough bad-boy he had been twenty years ago; the hockey player who was famous for his rough tackling, "Sure."

"That boy….when we left Detroit…" she let the words hand in the air as she saw him stiffen.

"Hannah –"

"No! we need to talk about this!" She said firmly, "We have avoided this talk for nearly twenty years, but no more Nick. I need to know. That boy; was it Billy Darley?"

Nick sighed, "Yes."

Hannah nodded, "Were you a couple?"

"Yes."

"You must have been together for a long time…he knew about your…nightly habit."

"Yeah….I –" Nick rubbed his temple, "I met him in March….in '89. We didn't get together until late October."

"Two months after we…." Hannah whispered. Nick nodded and picked up his cup of tea and took a sip. He made a face; it was cold. "Did you love him?"

Nick bit his lip and nodded, his expression tight and his entire body tense.

"What happened? He said….he said you… that you -"

"It was an accident…I went to see him in the hospital but his parents were there…"

"You couldn't face it?"

"Yeah." Nick rubbed his face, "It wasn't like he would want to see me," he said, "so I stayed away. Did right by those I could."

"Me, you mean – me and Brendan?" Nick nodded, "I talked to him a while ago – not as much as I wanted to, but a bit. He was out shopping." She studied Nick for a reaction, "Don't you find that odd? He doesn't seem like the type for shopping."

Nick snorted, "Are you kidding? Billy used to plan his shopping trips like they were military operations. He could have been a pro shopper."

"Hm, well, I said I wanted to know how he knew you…and talk about what happened…he said he'd never told his own parents, his brothers or even his own son, so why should he tell me?" Hannah snorted, "Then I asked him how he could take my Brendan away, if he could imagine the loss, if he had a son of his own." Nick just turned away from her, "He said he knew what loss felt, even betrayal…he has two sons."

Nick's face snapped up to look at her, "What?"

"Did you know he was pregnant when we left Detroit?" she asked.

Nick shook his head, watching her warily, "N –no, he couldn't be – I –"

"Identical twins, I found out after I talked to Walsh. Jack and Murtagh, sixteen years old, born in August…"

"No!"

"I saw one of them today. He was the splitting image of Billy – only he had dark hair."

Nick shook his head –"he would have told me –"

"I think he tried –" Nick stood up so quickly the chair almost fell over, " - the day we left Detroit –"

Nick sag back down with his head in his hands, "I should have known – he never wore baggy clothes…except mine - I thought he just…"

Hannah just watched as her soon to be ex-husbands eyes watered, the salty drops slipping down his cheeks, barely touching his skin before they were whipped away. "You should go se them tomorrow –"

"For fucks sake Hannah – we've been living in the same city for ten years and he haven't told me! He doesn't want me in their lives!"

"How do you think he feels Nick?! Do you think he thinks you want him?" she asked, "After you left him. Got married behind his back instead of talking to him?" she sighed and ran a hand through her long hair, "look, I know this is hard with everything that happened to Brendan and Joe, but Nicky – it's been nearly twenty years…I think you both deserve to sort this out. If not to find each other, then at least to find some peace. Our marriage wasn't based on love Nick, you know that. For what it's worth, you have by blessing. I won't hold it against you when the divorce is final."

"You think he'll talk to me?"

"I think he will." She nodded, "He is a grown man."

"Billy always was extreme in everything he did. It may not seem like it, but he is run by his emotions…god, you should see him on stage…" Nick trailed off.

"Go up to talk to him tomorrow after work." Hannah said.

"Yeah, I think I will."

They sat in silence; unaware of that Lucas was sitting in the stairs, listening. He had brothers?

~*~

* * *

A/N; Next chapter; enter the MERCERS!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

It was one hell of a grey and sad day, the morning of Evelyn Mercer's funeral. Bobby, Jerry and Jack had all said their final goodbyes. A few friends had said their words of kindness, and Bobby was more than ready to leave, but the priest had other plans.

"We tank you all for your kind words, but there is one more, Billy, if you would be so kind…?" he asked and stepped aside from the podium. Murmurs and whispers carried through the large crowd.

"Oh my! I never thought I'd see him again." An old woman; obviously stunned. The three brothers twisted to spot the tall man walking towards them with a red rose in his hand. He wore a dark brown leather jacket, he had dark honey blond and slightly curled hair that reached the base of his neck and had tattoo's peeking up from his shirt. Following close behind was a boy that looked like he was in the middle of his teens. He was the splitting image of the older man, only that his hair was nearly black and he was slightly shorter. The boy stopped by the grave, staring at the headstone with an unreadable expression on his face. When Billy came closer they could see scars on his face; on his jaw, by his left eye and on the side of his nose.

"À gràh, mi màthai…" he said in a soft voice as he dropped the lone rose on the coffin.

"Hey Dave. Good to see you again, old man." He said and gave the priest a one armed hug, which was heartedly returned. He sniffed and flicked the tip of his nose with his thumb before he started to speak.

"For all of you who's known Evelyn for a long time –" Bobby frowned as Billy's raspy voice rung out in the graveyard. He didn't speak loudly, but his strong voice carried far. " – you know she's never had an easy life. Growing up as the daughter of a New York gang lord, she saw first hand how badly kids needed someone to go to when things got rough. She dedicated her life to make sure that as many kids as possible could choose what kind of future they wanted. For the kids that didn't have that choice growing up, she gave them an opportunity. She was the light at the end of the tunnel, and even now that she's gone, hearing her voice in my head, telling me to get my elbows off the table is enough to make the day a little brighter." He said with a small smile.

Light chuckles carried through the crowd and Billy cracked a smile. "That's more like it. She'll come back and whop your asses if you all keep on crying." A few of the elders dried their tears and nodded. "Have a good day everyone, and think of the way she lived her life and all the kids she made life worth living for, and celebrate instead of mourning the way she died."

~*~

"Who the fuck is that guy?" Bobby asked Jerry.

"I don't know, man. Maybe he's one of the kids Ma took in before our time."

"Ma took in a whole shipload of kids before our time Jerry. Do you see them all here?"

"Maybe he shows up at the memorial. We can talk to him then." Jerry said and patted his shoulder. "Now get in the car – and don't get a ticket!"

~*~

"Who were those guys staring at us?" Murtagh asked his father as they walked from the cemetery to the car.

"That was Bobby Jack and Jerry; your uncles. Angel wasn't there though." Billy replied, "Ma adopted Bobby just after I left Detroit. Then came Angel and Jerry. Jack came along this spring."

"So you've never met them?"

"No – and they've probably never heard of me either. It's time to make an appearance though, don't you think."

"You're really into this 'gathering the family' stuff aren't you?" Murtagh asked with a smile.

Billy glanced over at him, "I never had a reason to before. I didn't see the point when I didn't have the ones who mattered the most to me there." He said and pulled Murtagh to him and kissed his forehead.

"And now you have me."

Billy smiled, "Now I have you," he said and ruffled the teens hair and got in the car.

~*~

"Who's that?" Fowler asked.

"That's Bobby Mercer. Heavy-weight fuck-up of the family – and it's a well-defended title. He plays for the league. Won't be long before they've had enough of him."

"That kid looks alright," and pointed at Jack.

"Oh, that's Jackie. He's the youngest. First class fuck-up, third class rock star."

"Then that one must be just as bad."

"Nah, Jerry is alright actually. Did some work for the unions back in the day. He's legit."

"Well, that's three accounted for, where's the fourth?"

"Angel Mercer. Pretty boy. Ex-hustler. Soldier. Guess he's a no show today." Green replied with a sigh. His eyes snapped up as he saw a too familiar car head down the street. "Holy fuck…"

"What? It's a nice car, but I don't think it's worth a 'holy fuck'" he chuckled.

Green shook his head. "That's Billy Darley. The fifth brother. Well, technically, he's the first. He's Evelyn's only biological child. He was a good kid back in the day. That's an understatement. He was a progeny. Fucking genius; bit of an outcast. I don't know what happened to him. One day he was fine, the next he was a shadow of himself. Whatever happened, it was bad."

"Drugs?"

"No…he never did drugs when I knew him. He lost himself to the music."

"Another third class rock star…" Fowler snorted

"More like first class rock star. The guy worked with Soundgarden, Motorhead…even Nirvana I think…. There was a court case that lasted about three or four months back when we were still in High School… No idea what it was about – closed court. Don't know the result of it either. He hightailed Detroit after that. That's when Evelyn took in Bobby. Billy settled down in Boston with his old man, some ten years ago. Got involved with gangs and shit. "

"What…so now he's a low life soldier? Talking about fall from grace!" Fuller barked in amusement.

"He's one of the most feared Gang Lords in the country, not to mention his grand father is the Boss in New York - but we ain't got shit on him. One word of advice Fowler; don't fuck with him. He's got boys like Sweet holding his toilet paper man. He don't do much drugs…he's into arms. The guy is loaded, but most of his money is legit –actually, don't talk to him unless he addresses you. I don't know if he even remembers me."

"You sound scared of this guy." Fuller said with a smirk.

"Fuck yeah. That man holds a grudge like a woman. He don't let things go, and he prefers revenge to be locked up in the freezer before he serves it."

"So who's the kid?"

Green narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better look at the dark haired teen. "Could be his son. They're like two drops of water."

"Nah – the kid looks to be like sixteen or seventeen. Darley is thirty…two?"

"Thirty-one, he'll be thirty-two at the end of the year…yeah, guess you're right. Could be a younger brother."

"Thought you said Evelyn only had one biological child."

"How many people does it take to make a kid Fuller? Did you miss BIO 101?" Green sighed, "Evelyn Mercer and Bones Darley went each their ways when Billy was still a kid. Plenty of time to knock up some chick."

~*~

* * *

A/N; so that Chapter was a longer than the usual ones. sorry for the slow update, but it's how it's gonna be for the next 2-3 weeks, i have exams to my neck right now, and i really need to be focused on them. thank you for your review.


	17. Chapter 17

Nick parked his car by the Four Roses, and stepped out into the sun. He was nervous as hell! He knew Billy didn't really want fuck all to do with him anymore, but he needed to know about his sons. Were they okay? What did they look like? did they do okay in school?

He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. he'd been letting it grow for a while, back to the style it was before...back in the old days.

Entering the Four Roses, he felt the heavy aroma of liquor and cigarette smoke hit him like a wave. He felt really out of place. apparently he looked out of place as well, because everyone was staring at him. It was obvious that everyone knew who he was, because he wasn't wearing the suit he usually wore to work. It was just a normal back sweater and dark jeans today. Wearing an expensive suit was just like screaming 'come rob me and kick the shit out of me!'.

A black man with tattoo's in his face was staring intensely at him. Nick recognised him from the night when the entire gang had come to his house, almost killing them all. The black man knocked shoulders with a Hispanic guy jerking his head towards Nick. The Hispanic guy stared at him, saying something to the rest of the table and then waving him over.

Nick walked over, feeling like he was doing the green mile.

~*~

* * *

"Look, it's Hume." Bodie said, knocking shoulders with Heco.

Heco snorted, "I'll be damned - guy's, look!"

The gang turned to look in the direction Heco was looking. "So what we gonna do about it. Billy don't want the guy dead for some reason." Colin said.

"Hume and Billy were friends back when Billy still lived in Detroit." Bodie said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Billy was pretty tight lipped on how well they knew each other, but it must have been pretty well. I mean, Bill don't crack like that for nothin' now don't he." Bodie said.

"Fine, let's talk to the guy." Heco said and waved him over.

~*~

* * *

Bodie kicked out a chair for Nick to sit down in. Nick grabbed the back of the chair and sat down, not taking his eyes off of any of the gang members.

"So why you here?"

"Talk to Billy - why else?"

Bodie shrugged, "Dont' know. Don't have any knives with you, do you. Wanna keep my weak spots safe."

Nick cracked a smirk, "You do that. So where is he?"

"Not here - so how do you and Billy know each other. We got the basic outline, but you probably know - Billy's not all that chatty ."

"Actually, I don't know. Back when I knew Billy he couldn't shut up." He said with a slight smirk but not letting his guard down.

Bodie snorted, "right, next you'll tell me he had a loving mother and is a retired rock star."

Nick just raised how brows at he Bodie. Exactly how much did Billy's friends really know about Billy? "Well, what can i say, Billy's mom is a saint and as for the rock star thing, he has a musical ear unlike anything I've ever seen. He's a wizard at guitars - even back then, but his instrument of choice is the piano. He'd play for hours every day - when he wasn't playing hockey or doing homework."

"Billy did homework?" Tommy asked, "Yeah right," he snorted in disbelief.

Nick shrugged, "Of course he did. He was a straight A student, skipped three grades and still graduated with honours, - he was valedictorian for fucks sake."

Heco laughed, "If Billy was so great, what the fuck is he doing in the dumps of Boston?"

"Maybe he just wanted a break." Nick said.

"From what? Success?"

Nick narrowed his eyes at the men sitting by the table, still not letting his guard down. He felt they were pretty much on even feet. He knew they were killers, they knew he was a killer. They 'knew' that Nick ghosted Billy's brother, even though they apprently were close friends. what they didn't know was that Nick didn't know that Joe Darley was Billy Darley's younger brother. Hell, Darley was a pretty common name. "Have you ever wondered why this bar is called 'The Four Roses'?" he asked,

"The logo is four roses." Colin shrugged.

"Hm," Nick hummed, "Why don't you google, 'Darley' or 'The Four Roses'. maybe you'll find out stuff about Billy that you couldn't ever imagine." he suggested, "Now where is he? We need to talk." Nick stood up and brushed invisible dust off his jeans.

Alex sipped his drink, a cigarette glowing in his hand, "He's in Detroit, Took his kid with him. His mother funeral."

Nick stiffered, "He took Jack with him?"

"No....his kid's name is Murtagh..." Bodie said, thinking it was the most obvious thing.

"He has two - twins. Jack and Murtagh."

"And how the fuck do you know that? we only found out a few days ago!"

Nick shifted, "Cause they're mine too." he said and left.

* * *

A/N; i am so sorry for the long wait, but here it is. i just got a new laptop, cause the old one died on me. It was hell trying to get the data out of it.


	18. Chapter 18

~*~

"Hey –" Jerry greeted, "I saw you at the funeral-"

"-but you don't know me." Billy finished for him.

"Yeah. Something like that. Don't mean to be rude or anything, but –"

"No worries. It's completely my fault I didn't drop by at any point during the past fifteen years. I'm William Mercer Darley, call me Billy. This is Murtagh, my son."

"Ah, so you're family. How are you related?"

"Evelyn was my mother – biological mother. I moved to live with my old man in Boston just before you guys came along."

"Wait, so you're our brother – how old are you?"

"Thirty one."

"Thirty-two." Murtagh coughed into his hand.

"In December." Billy scowled at his son.

"Bobby's gonna love this. He ain't the oldest one anymore." Jerry laughed. "It's nice to meet you." Thinking back, Jerry could remember Ma talking about him; saying things like 'what would Billy do…'. At the time he'd just thought it was a slip of the tongue, that she actually mean 'Bobby'. "So what do you do for a living then? – just curious…"

Jerry could tell the guy was loaded. There were five kinds of people. The poor, the ones doing okay for themselves, the ones doing really well, the rich ones and the seriously fucking rich ones. The difference between the rich and the seriously fucking rich? He'd noticed that they were both wearing good quality clothes. That was fine. The kid wore the usual teenage brands. They weren't too expensive, seeing as teenagers grew like dandelions. What tipped it off was that the really good quality clothing Billy had that cost a fortune and lasted forever while still looking brand new, was the near lack of a brand. Notice 'near' lack of a brand. It would be nearly invisible. Often the exact colour of the fabric – not to mention that the fit would be flawless. The ones that were rich but not stinking rich would more often than not flaunt it; wearing jeans with 'Versace' across the ass or the Chanel logo in their earrings. He wasn't even going to start on the Louis Vouitton bags. Guys like Billy didn't like that kind of attention.

"Uh, I do a bit of this, bit of that…what I get my hands on really." Billy said, skirting the issue. Telling your newly met brother that your occupation was listed as; 'Gang Lord' was not going to sit well with a family guy. The guy probably didn't even know he was adopted into a Mafia family.

Jerry arched a brow. Even though he didn't get a straight answer, he found that he liked the guy. He could not fault him for not bragging. "Well, let's introduce you to the others. Angel isn't here yet. He's in the marines –"

"I know. Ma used to talk about you all so much. Got a monthly update. Had to make up for not being around with a wicked phone bill." Billy chuckled.

"Really?

"Yeah."

"So how old are you Murtagh?"

"Call me Tag – and I'm sixteen."

"Cool, Jackie just turned sixteen. I think you'll get along – hey Bobby, Jack!" Jerry called for his brothers. "This is Billy and his son Tag."

"Have I seen you somewhere?" Bobby asked as he eyes Billy up and down, "You seem familiar."

"I was at the funeral –"

"Yeah I saw you there, but that's not it…" his eyes flickered to Murtagh, unable to hinder his mind to take in and appreciate the classic beauty of the boy.

Jack and Murtagh stared at each other without really saying anything, both of them stunned as they looked into a face mirroring their own.

Billy stiffened. He seriously hoped Bobby didn't recognise him from his teenage years. While he wasn't embarrassed the least, he didn't want to talk about his stint as a rock star.

"Nah, it will probably come to me." Bobby said and shook his head, "So you knew our mother then?"

Billy grinned wryly, "You could say that, she was my mom as well."  
Jack would have laughed if he had seen the stunned look on his older brothers face.

"I didn't know she adopted anyone before us…"

"She didn't. She had me the old fashioned way. Morning sickness, diapers and all." He said and rubbed his neck, chuckling wealky.

"Oh…" Bobby said, looking chest fallen for a brief second. "So all the stuff in the cellar is yours?"

Billy arched a brow, "She kept it all?" when Billy had settled down in Boston, he left most of his stuff in storage, except the things most precious to him, like his guitars and most of the awards he had won. Memories from the time he was the greatest was in that cellar. All his stage costumes. He had hundreds of leather jackets. They wouldn't fit him anymore, but they would probably fit Murtagh….

"Sure looks like it." Bobby grumbled. "I hardly got a peek at it before Ma locked it and threw away the keys."

Billy snorted. "Sounds like her." he threw a glance over his shoulder as his senses tingled.

"Hands up, y'all under arrest!" someone shouted, drawing attention to themselves.

"Green! You became a fucking cop?" Billy laughed.

"Billy. Nice to see you man. Wasn't sure you'd recognise me."

"How can I forget you? We always got stuck in detention together."

Green snorted. "You had detention three times in ten years Billy."

"Yeah, and you got me into all of them." Billy said with a scowl.

"Don't be so sore about it." Green joked back. "You might have been a geek and looked like a girl but you sure kicked ass on the ice."

"You play hockey?" Bobby asked, his interest suddenly peaked.

"If he plays?" Green snorted, "He's like the blond version of you."

"Shut up man. I was like fucking bambi on ice. It was nothing but pure luck those big fuckers didn't mow me down like bulldozers." Billy muttered, digging the toe of his shoe into the dirt.

"And he's shy about it as well." Green shook his head in disbelief. Billy had been okay at hockey when he was a kid. He was Detroit born and raised after all. He hadn't gotten really good until he met Nick. The older man had made him want to be good at it to impress him. Nick was a player back then. "He used to play One - o' - one with Nick Hume after school." Green added with a punch to Billy's shoulder.

"No fucking way!" Bobby exclaimed, "The guy is a legend. He's like…the best player the league had in thirty years!"

Billy clenched his teeth, his reaction invisible to anyone but his son. His and Nick's son. Despite the fact that Billy knew that Murtagh knew Nick was his father, the teen had respected his wish not to talk about it –for now.

"Wonder what's he up to now a days."

"He's the Senior VP of Star Fish Capital." Billy said calmly.

"You keep in touch?"

"Not really, no. Can't seem to stop bumping into each other though," not that they had met a single time, living in the same city for god knew how many years before the fuck ups with Brendan and Joey.

"So where are you guys staying?" Jack asked.

"We got a hotel in town…" Murtagh started.

"Why don't you come for dinner tomorrow? It's thanksgiving, right?" Bobby offered. "Jackie's a decent cook when he tries."

"Unlike you. You burn water for fucks sake." Jack grumbled.

"Awww, don't be like that Cracker Jack." Bobby said and bumped shoulders.

"Why don't you stop teasing Jackie boy. What have you been up to lately Darley?" Green asked.

"Oh, y'know, a bit of this, bit of that." Billy replied and shrugged.

Green nodded in amusement, "I'm sure you got your hands full. Boston is thriving, New York as well, I heard."

"Yeah, doing pretty good." Billy wanted to smack himself. Of course Green, a fucking cop, would know he was a Gang Lord.

"Yeah, I heard you were busy as a bee, your Ma would have been surprised you made it back for her funeral." He said, keeping the tone casual. Jerry, Jack Murtagh and Bobby were watching the two men, wondering what had changed the mood.

The soft expression slid off Billy's face like it had never been there, and was replaced by a stony mask that Murtagh recognised as, not anger, as most would presume, but simply seriousness.

Murtagh hadn't quite gotten used to the public Billy - cold body language, hot head, and hotter temper. He had never been at the focusing point of it, for which he was glad, but he had yet learned to distinguish the different stony expressions from another and generally read his father.

"I didn't come back for no funeral." Billy said, his voice deepening to a dangerous rasp.

Bobby looked around them, and saw that the single spoken sentence had silenced the entire garden, people pretending not to listen. Green's face had adopted a serious expression as well.

"Come on Darley, we got these…these punks." Green fumble d for words, "A kid from down the street, out playing basket ball said he saw someone shooting up the liquor store"

"The liquor store was shot up at eleven – the court light shuts at ten." Billy chuckled darkly, "Glad to see so many changes." his voice laced with sarcasm, "I can see Detroit's fines cleaned it up." Billy shook his head and sighed. "C'mon Green. I used to make a good living around here, 'cause cops like you can't find tits in a strip joint." Well, it was true. He'd been playing in clubs since he was thirteen, and not been caught even once, not even when the age limit was 21- and he had been small as a child.

Jack, Bobby and Murtagh all bit their lips to keep from bursting out laughing.

"Why don't you and your –" Billy looked at Fowler with distaste, sniffing, as if some bad scent got caught in his nose, "- partner, come inside, have some coffee, some doughnuts and get the fuck out of here."

Green was about to reply, but was cut short by a happy squealing female voice.

"William! Is that you?" Maureen greeted with a huge smile. "Last time I saw you, you were seventeen, with your hair dyed black and running for your life." She laughed and hugged him. The stony expression vanished from Billy's face and was replaced by a smile.

Green looked at him in amazement. He was good. Real good. No wonder no one could get him on jack-all. He'd forgotten that Billy was used to people watching him and analysing his every move, smile and word. He was a performer, and he was sure Billy didn't realise it, but he had never left the stage, it had just changed its appearance.

* * *

A/N that's 2000 words for you. sorry for the wait by the way. wont happen again...i hope. did you like it? I finally entered the brothers!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

"It's sure been a long time." Billy agreed. The last time he had seen his mother's best friend was when the paparazzo's were hunting him. She had appeared like a saving angel and driven him off to the airport.

"Are they still bothering you?"

"No…not really. They leave me alone now...mostly. No creepy people sitting in the tree outside my house anymore."

"That's good. What have you been up to then, uh? We haven't heard much from you."

Billy shifted uncomfortably, much to Murtaghs amusement, "Oh, y'know. Bit of this, bit of that. I keep myself busy." He said and looked away.

"Still your own Boss then?" she said with an approving smile. "That's good. No use getting a mind like yours tied down."

"Yeah."

"He's done up the old Stokley Hall just now." Murtagh said, "Turned it into a teen shelter and orphanage. It's really nice." It was obvious to him that his father didn't want his brothers to know about his shadier dealings, so he put the focus on something positive.

"Really?" Green asked with interest, "must be time consuming."

"It is right now…just getting things up and running. Still got a part of the manor that's not finished yet. People need things to do and a place to stay…the DMG gives them both…" Billy shrugged.

"DMG?"

"Darley-Mercer-Grey." Murtagh added, "It's just a temporary name, until we figure something out."

"Grey? As in Miss Grey?" Maureen asked, "You didn't go with Amy did you?"

Billy's eyes widened, "Uh, no definitely not. Still just friends."

"So it's old Martha then? She get in your good graces?"

"She found my boy for me, so I owe her a lot." He said and rubbed Murtaghs neck affectionately.

Maureen gasped, "Oh my…is this your boy?" she gushed and pulled the teen closer to her to inspect him. "He is the splitting image of you! Even has your eyes – but where did he get that hair I wonder…" she said and winked at the proud father. "Certainly not that girl Samantha."

Murtagh made a face as she pinched his cheek, making the others snort in amusement.

"Samantha?" Bobby exclaimed, "Sofi's big-sister?"

"That's the one." Maureen nodded, "not a good match the two of them. Billy isn't much of a door matt enough for a Sanchez girl." She shook her head. "Always had a mind of his own…" she said fondly. "Are you married yet?"

Billy groaned, "No, still not married." He sighed.

"I don't know why you bother to ask, Mureen." Green said in amusement, "You know Billy ain't ever gonna get tied down."

Maureen huffed, "You should get married. Find yourself someone to settle down with. Create some sense of stability in your life."

Billy wrinkled his nose, but didn't say anything. There was only one person he had loved enough to even let himself daydream, but that chance had been ripped from him a long time ago.

Billy wasn't used to people treating him like a normal person. Being around his family and his mothers old friends was weird. Most of them had seen him in his diapers, which wasn't a very good foundation for scaring people. It threw him off balance something bad. He was out of his territory. He was used to obeying and doing whatever he told them to – without any questions whatsoever. Theses people were nosy as hell, but he couldn't really tell them to fuck off now could he? He may be the oldest brother, but he was also a brother that hadn't been around for over fifteen years.

~*~

"I thought you said he wasn't coming." Camille sighed.

"I never said that. I said that I didn't know if he was coming or not." Jerry replied, "Don't give me that look Camille…I am way through with that life. Way through."

Camille sighed loudly, "Fine….who's the guy charming Maureen out of her skirt? And that kid I haven't seen before either.

"That's Billy. Our big brother."

"What? Evelyn adopted another?"

"Nah, he's all hers. Biological."

"And we ain't seen him in all the years we lived here….oh."

"What 'oh'?" Jerry asked,mildly alarmed, "'oh' ain't good Camille."

"No, it's just that I remember him…vaguely." Camille frowed. "I went to school with him. He was a few years above me…his name wasn't 'Mercer' though."

"No, it's Darley." Jerry said. "So what do you know about him?"

"Not much… He was very well liked. Never got into fights." She eyed her husband, "There was one thing, though. One time. Oh God." She touched her temple, not really wanting to remember. "I remember I was out one night – my parents were fighting so I went for a walk…I saw him…God I was so scared. He was drenched in blood…"

"So he got into a fight?" Jerry asked with arched brows.

Camille shook her head, "I don't think so. He was so pale…like a ghost. He had lost so much blood. He seemed panicked. He fell…right out on Evelyn's driveway and there was almost a pool when he got up…Most of the blood seemed to be running down his legs…and his arms were bruised…I think he was raped…" she whispered. Jerry just stared at her, no knowing what to say.

"I couldn't move." She said. "After a while I heard Evelyn calling his name…not long after there was an ambulance there…I never saw him again after that…I thought he was dead or something…"

"Damn…that's…that's not good."

"Oh God, this really is not a good day. So, who's the kid?"

"That's Billy's son, Murtagh – just call him Tag, he seems to prefer that."

"Really? How old is he?"

"Just turned sixteen." C'mon, let me introduce you – and try not to think about that stuff. It happened twenty years ago."

"Seventeen." Camille said to herself as she took a hold of her husbands arm and walked outside. "It was seventeen years ago."

Jerry stiffened and turned back to his wife. "Are you sure?"

~*~

* * *

A/N; thats over a thousand words for you. hope you like it!


	20. Chapter 20

"Billy! This is my wife –"

"Camille, right?" Billy smiled and greeted the woman on Jerry's arm, "Ma told me all about you."

"Did she really? When did you last speak?"

"Just a few days ago. My phone bill makes up for my absence." He said with a wry smile.

"Must be one hell of a phone bill." She said with a smile. "I remember you, from when you still lived here in Detroit…you were on the hockey team "

"No, I just played with them from time to time."

"Really? I seem to remember Coach Fyer being on your case all season."

"Really, I was too busy trying to avoid him to notice. I'd just hear his footsteps and I'd hide behind someone. Good thing about being small is that everyone else is bigger."

"I'll bet." She chuckled nervously. "You must be Tag. Jerry told me about you just now."

Murtagh shrugged, looking scarily like his father, "Not much to tell."

"Aww, don't say that. You're a Mercer. I'll bet you're a firecracker like the rest of the clan."

Murtagh counted himself lucky that he wasn't a blusher – like his dad, not that he'd ever admit it. "I try to stay out of trouble..." he said and shifted uncomfortably.

Bobby snorted, "If you're anything like the rest of us, trouble finds you." Billy smirked wryly, "Even your old man's in on that one, or what Green? Ready to dish the dirt?"

"You got that right! Billy needed bodyguards to protect him from the randy teenage hordes. Half of the school wanted to fuck him, half of the remaining wanted to mother him and the rest wanted to kill him cause he hogged all the attention!" Green barked in laughter.

"Sounds like you Jackie – only the half of the school wanting to fuck you are mostly male!" Bobby teased.

"Drop that shit man, it ain't funny!" Jack whined.

"Actually, Billy had his fair share of awkward moments there too."

"Shut up man!" Billy snapped, "I don't remember you being so tough when Sweet had you against the shower wall."

"Sweet had you against the shower wall?" Bobby parroted, amusement shining from his eyes.

"That is so not cool man." Green said, "That motherfucker was huge!"

"You're not talking about that little punk Victor are you?"

Billy snorted, "Hell no! His big brother Derek."

"I seem to remember him being pretty sweet on you as well, Darley." Green shot back, "Only he kept his paws away because of out loverboy threatening to level him with the ground."

"Loverboy?" Bobby asked with interest.

"Billy and Nick were a little closer than just friends." Green suggested.

"You still believe that?" Billy sighed. Murtagh rolled his eyes. He was the living proof of that they had been more than just friends.

"I know that." Green said with a smirk.

"Fucking hell, first thing that happens when I get home, I a detailed recount of every rumour I ever had going around me!"

Green chuckled, "You don't want to go there." He said, "We better head out. Got work to do –and Darley, don't do anything rash."

~*~


	21. Chapter 21

"You been crying, little fairy?" Bobby asked as he entered Jacks bedroom. He was the only one of the brothers that was allowed to come into the younger brothers bedroom. Jack hadn't ever thrown the others out; it was just one of those unspoken things. The youngest Mercer never had anything that was his before he came to Evelyn less than a year earlier.

"Leave it alone man." Jack murmured put away his guitar and he rolled up a cigarette.

"You know Ma don't like you doing that shit sweetheart." Bobby still wasn't able to talk about his mother in the past sense. That would mean she was really gone.

"I know that. That's why I need it. I feel like my heart is beating out of my chest…can't calm down…to weird in Ma's room?" Jack whispered as he lit up and breathed the smoke into his lungs.

"Way to weird." Bobby chewed his lip and sat down on the bed next to his little brother. "Move over." He nudged him. Jack moved his legs so that Bobby could have some more space. No one calmed him down like Bobby did. He might be a pain in the ass most of the time, but he took his role as the big brother and Jack's anchor, aside from their mother, very seriously.

"When did you get that guitar?" Bobby asked. He'd been away for a while, playing hockey, and last time he checked, Jack didn't have that guitar last time he was there, and it was the type of guitar that caught your attention. It was an eye catcher. It had a deep red body with black tribal patterns on it.

"It's not mine." Jack murmured, "Ma said she had it in the cellar…would be a waste to let it dust down…"

"Who did it belong to?"

"It's engraved with Jack H. M. Darley…"

"Someone who's related to Billy then…" Bobby concluded.

"He probably knows…I'll ask him tomorrow."

"Good to be home, Bobby?" Jerry asked, "You two look awfully comfortable there." It wasn't like the other brothers hadn't noticed how close Bobby and Jack had become since Jack arrived a few months before.

"Yeah, wish it was for another reason though."

"We all do…one god thing came out of it though…."

"Like what?" Bobby asked, honestly curious, "Hey were do you think you're going?!" he shouted at Angel, who was about to sneak down the stairs.

"It's getting a little hot in here. I'm 'a go get some fresh air."

Bobby hollered in laughter, Jerry just smirked and Jack giggled in amusement. "You can smell that ass from down the street!"

"She's got a boyfriend." Jerry said.

"She got a boyfriend! She's got hard dick in her right now, and the last thing she's gonna be thinking about is your black ass!"

"Why are you doing this to me? I'm not going to see that girl!"

"Yeah right! You're such a doormat Angel! Sofi's just like her sister and every Mercer that has been through those girls are men enough not to put up with those bitches!"

"What do you mean 'every Mercer? As far as I know, there is only the four of us!"

"Billy."

"Who the hell is Billy?"

"Our big-brother." Jerry said. "Ma had a biological child. He bounced before we came along. He's got a son at Jacks age."

"You're shitting me!" Angel spat, "This fucker hasn't been around for at least fifteen years and he shows up like this! He probably just wants Ma's money!"

"I doubt it," Bobby said, " -the guy is loaded, drives a custom Mustang 69…"

"Don't give him a hard time Angel…I talked to Camille – she remembers him from back when she was at school…something real bad happened to that guy…Maureen said he was in a coma for almost two weeks…"

"So what happened?" Jack asked.

"Camille saw him get back to the house when she was little, pretty much drenched in blood from the waist down…." None of the brothers were naïve enough not to know what Jerry was implying.

"You serious?" Angel asked.

"I don't know. It's what Camille remembers. Ma's friends were tight lipped about why he was in the hospital. Said something about not being their story to tell."

"Damn, I get why he hightailed Detroit…" Bobby trailed off. "He's coming for dinner tomorrow. Tag's coming too."

"Who's Tag?"

"Murtagh Darley – his son."

"The kid got his mothers name?"

"Billy's is Mercer Darley – they just use Darley." Jerry added. "They kept in touch with Ma– it's not like he didn't ever call…besides, I'm looking forward to seeing how Bobby handles being someone little brother." Jerry chuckled.

"Shut up man!" Bobby snapped, making Jack giggle.

"Right…I'm 's head out."

"Be careful Angel – her new man is a trigger happy hothead!" Jack called after his brother.

~*~

Billy didn't bother to knock as he walked into his mothers house. He heard yelling from the inside. A female one that sounded strangely familiar and someone that probably was Bobby.

"I don't understand! I don't speak Spanish! Do I look like I speak Spanish?" Bobby snapped. "I'm sorry! I'm confused."

"I hate you Bobby I really do!" Sofi yelled. "You are such a basta-eeeek!" she screeched as she saw Murtagh, then the tall blonde man coming in behind him. Billy 'oofed' as he got pounced on by a flurry mass of dark hair. "Billy!!!" Sofi squealed and kissed his all over his face, "You're home! Oh my god you've gotten so tall – were you always this tall? – your hair is blonde again – ohmyohmyohmy GOD!"

"Uh, nice to see you to Sofi-san." Billy murmured and plucked a hair out of his mouth.

"You two know each other?" Angel asked as he came down the stairs.

"Hey – I'm Billy."

"So I gathered…"

"Billy used to date my sister – and he baby-sat me when I was little – I swear; no one sings lullabies like Billy!" she squealed excitedly and bounced on the ground.

"Honey, please." Billy said with a pained frown on his face.

"Oh sorry – I forgot." She blushed and lowered her voice. "Oh I gotta go help Jackie!"

Bobby and Angel stared at him in amazement, "How the hell did you do that?"

Billy arched a brow as he hung his jacket on the silent servant, "Do what?"

"Make her talk in a normal frequency!" Bobby said.

"I asked her to. She's a girl, not some guy you yell at. Yell at her and she yells back, be polite, she'll be polite. It's not brain surgery." Billy said as he walked into the sitting room, "It look exactly the same. Not a damn thing has changed."

"So…how long since you been here?"

"About eight years…damn time runs by." he dropped by to see his mother after he retired from the scene and to leave some stuff.

"Sure it does…so what you been up to all these years?"

Billy sat down in the couch, sighing as his body sank down in the familiar cushions, "working."

"And how far does that take you?" Angel asked, not happy about that a guy he didn't know was so affectionate with his girlfriend. Besides, Angel was a marine, and he bothered to come home once in a while, even though he was in the country for no more than two or three weeks at the time.

"Used to take me around the world, but I like it in Boston, so I stayed. Didn't like the attention. I prefer to be behind the scenes, so to speak. How does the marines work for you?" he asked.

"Uh, just fine." Angel still wasn't sure about this guy. There was something off about him. Angel shook his head, maybe it was just that he was different than the guys he was used to hanging out with – different from his brothers. Billy wasn't loud or even the slightest arrogant. He had a silent authority, much like their mother, only more commanding. That was the thing that was unsettling Angel. The man was a father, a natural caretaker. Wherever he worked, he was probably in a high position, in charge. In a house full of testosterone, Billy was the oldest, he was a leader and the change of the dynamics in the house unsettled the second youngest Mercer brother.

~*~


	22. Chapter 22

Billy cocked his head to see what Bobby and Jack was talking about.

"I can tell you Bobby, I bang way more chicks than you do." Jack taunted and stuck his tongue out.

"And they're all okay with you being gay?" Bobby taunted back, "You've got a meat-tenderizer stuck through your tongue!" he exclaimed, "Tag, help me out here!" he yelled.

Tag just stuck his tongue out, showing off his own tongue piercing in surgical steel.

"Fuck!"

Billy stuck his tongue out as well, showing off his own.

"Damn! How do you talk with hat shit in your mouth?" Bobby yelled.

Billy shrugged, "Get used to it."

"How long have you guys had 'em?"

"I just got mine two months ago." Murtagh said.

"I had mine done when I was…sixteen and the other when I was…ah…fourteen."

"Ma let you?" Bobby frowned.

"She was pissed."

"Why'd you do that to yourself?"

"Doesn't scar, and no one has to look at it all the time – and the girls do love it."

"Right."

"It's true!" Sofi said, "Samantha made her boyfriends either pierce their tongues or get lost – after Billy that is." She giggled.

Billy arched a brow and flicked his nose in distaste. "Your sister is crazy."

"Not the point…"

Bobby turned back to Jack, uninterested in the argument between the two of them, and decided to help him out with the dinner – to be more specific; set the table. It was true what Jack had said; Bobby really could burn water.

Billy averted his attention from Sofi for a brief moment and frowned at the two of them. There was something about Jack that nagged him silly. Somehow, the kid reminded him of himself when he was young…

~*~...

_Billy walked next to Nick down the dimly lit path in the park. They had known each other for a few weeks now. They would meet up and play a bit of one-on-one after Billy was finished with school. Billy was still not sure as of why a famous hockey player wanted to spend time with him. He was just a kid. A fourteen year old kid. Nearly fifteen._

_Billy shuddered as the cold December wind pulled at his hair, making the wavy honey coloured hair sway and shimmer in the street lights. "Are you cold?" Nick asked. _

_Billy shook his head, not noticing how mesmerized Nick seemed by the shiny locks that were bouncing around the pale and rosy cheeks. "I'm okay." He said quietly. Just as he was about to shove his hands in his pockets, they were caught by larger and very much warmer hands. _

_"No you're not." Nick huffed and closed his hands around the slender icy cold fingers. "You're like ice."_

_"My hands are always cold." Billy protested, but didn't pull away. _

_"Right, lets get you some hot chocolate." He said and pulled Billy towards the little kiosk standing by the frozen lake, their hands still entwined, Billy's hand nested in the palm of Nick's, keeping it warm. "A hot chocolate with cream please." He said. _

_The elderly man working in the kiosk glanced at their entwined hands briefly before he whipped up a yummy looking cup of steaming chocolate. "Here you go, that's on the house for you mister. Young love is too precious to put a tag on." He said kindly. _

_Nick froze, "Uh, we're…we're not –" he glanced down at the teen, whose cheeks had gained a deeper shade of pink. Nick swallowed audibly, "Thank you." He replied and accepted the cup. _

_They walked in silence after that. Their fingers still laced together, as neither had the courage to pull away. They stopped just on the other side of the small lake and watched the few birds still there swoop and dive in the air. Billy put the hot cup down on the fence and watched the slow milling of people walking by on the other side. He took a sip of the hot chocolate and offered some to Nick. "You want some?" he asked shyly. _

_Nicks eyes rested on the chocolate covered lips and the stripe of cream that covered his lower lip. "Yeah." He breathed and bent down to capture those pink and frost swollen lips. _

_Billy's mind froze as hot lips covered his own cool ones. What was he supposed to do now? How did grown-ups kiss? His parents never kissed in front of him anymore. And when he was little it were only gentle pecks. This was different. This was…hungry. His tummy flipped when he felt a hot tongue touch his lower lips. _

_Nick was about to pull back, thinking he had done something really stupid when he felt the boy's lips part to let him in. Gently he probed against the small tongue that met his own._

_Billy whimpered and arched against the broad chest, his hands holding on to the older man for balance. Nick slipped his arms around the trim waist and pulled him close as the teens he continued to explore the warm mouth. The teen's hands slipped around his neck, just underneath the collar of his shirt. Nick shuddered as the cold hands came in contact with his skin._

_Billy gasped when he felt a tell tale firmness press into his belly. It made his skin tingle and his tummy feel funny, but a good kind of funny. Panting, they broke apart and the teen buried his face in Nick's chest, his arms still around Nicks neck, and his arms still wound tightly around Billy's slim waist. _

_At the other side of the lake, the elderly kiosk owner smiled and shook his head, young love._

...~*~

Billy shook his head, "Jack, why don't you and Tag take the car for a spin, see some of the city, while me and Bobby finish up dinner? Turkey wont be done for another few hours."

Jack looked quizzed for a second, "Well, uh…okay…just don't let him touch anything –"

"We'll survive." Billy ensured the teen and shoed them out the doors.

~*~...


End file.
